Le Choix
by Laura1907
Summary: TRADUCTION de The Choice de Gone Random : Carol et Daryl se retrouvent, le grillage les séparant.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est une traduction de la superbe histoire de Gone Random. Le titre original est The Choice. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si vous avez une quelconque remarque sur ma façon de traduire, vous pouvez me le faire remarquer.**_

_**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Et l'histoire appartient à Gone Random, je ne fait que traduire. Voici le lien de l'original : s/8769968/1/The-Choice **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

Carol avait couru jusqu'à la barrière aussi vite qu'elle le put. Le souffle venait à lui manquer et elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Rick était à l'intérieur avec Glenn et Maggie, ils étaient en sécurité et elle en était soulagée. Ses yeux trouvèrent ensuite Daryl. Mais il était entre les grillages, emprisonné comme un animal captif. Rick avait fermé la porte, le prenant au piège.

« Quoi ?! » commença Carol, mais sa question périt sur ses lèvres. Se tenait aux côtés de Daryl, le regardant de son allure habituelle, Merle.

« Laisse-le entrer ! » poussa-t-elle d'un cri immédiat. « Laissez-les entrer ! »

« Non ! » cria Glenn. « Il n'est pas le bienvenu ici. »

« Prenons juste une minute pour tous nous calmer » dit-Rick, s'attendant à rendre les choses plus calmes. Il voulait tenter de réfléchir, de toutes évidences. Carol ne comprenait pas de quoi le débat était fait. C'était Daryl.

Carol atteint la barrière et laça ses doigts entre les chaînes qui fermaient les portes. Daryl arriva immédiatement à sa hauteur, lui faisant face, mais sans la regarder dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Carol, confuse.

« Merle est arrivé. » gronda Daryl sous un souffle. « Mais je ne le laisse pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas partir. » dit-elle automatiquement. C'était impensable.

« Viens avec nous. » répondit-il ensuite, si doucement qu'elle ne l'entendit presque pas. Ces doigts rencontrèrent les siens à travers le grillage et elle sentit une secousse remonter par son bras.

« T'es pas sérieux. Rick ne le laissera pas partir. On a besoin de toi. Tu es l'un des notre. » Carol sentit son cœur accélérer sous la panique.

Daryl resserra ses doigts autour des siens. « Ils vont pas laisser Merle entrer après ce qu'il a fait à Glenn. C'est décidé. » Il rencontra ses yeux pendant un court instant, puis dirigea son regard vers le sol encore une fois. « C'est mon frère. » dit-il comme si c'était une explication suffisante.

« Tu vas même pas essayer ? » Carol faisait la sourde oreille, luttant pour rassembler ses pensées. « On pourrait le garder dans le block D, ou l'enfermer dans une cellule. On garderait un œil sur lui. »

« Merle va pas rester dans une cage. » dit Daryl brusquement. « On a déjà traversé ça avec Randall. C'est hors de question. Tu viens ou pas ? J'ai pas toute la journée. »

Carol ne répondit pas immédiatement et elle sentit la poigne de Daryl se desserrer autour de sa main. Elle s'appuya un peu plus contre le grillage et agrippa son bras, désespérant pour avoir plus de temps.

« Et pour le bébé ? » demanda Carol, chassant ses larmes soudaines. « Elle a besoin de moi. »

Daryl rencontra ses yeux et elle comprit ce qu'il n'allait pas dire. « Pourquoi vous êtes venu ici après tout ? Si tu nous abandonnes comme ça ? »

« J'suis v'nu pour ma moto » répondit-il après un instant.

« Mensonge. » soupira-t-elle.

« Tu viens ? » demanda-t-il, ignorant ses accusations.

Carol secoua la tête et se dégagea de son bras, pressant sa main la long du grillage. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle lui tourna ensuite le dos et commença à marcher pour retourner à la prison. Elle l'entendit jurer et commencer à donner des coups de pieds et secouer le grillage. Elle accélérait le pas. Elle courait.

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je la transmettrais à l'auteur avec grand plaisir.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est une traduction de la superbe histoire de Gone Random. Le titre original est The Choice. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si vous avez une quelconque remarque sur ma façon de traduire, vous pouvez me le faire remarquer.**_

_**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Et l'histoire appartient à Gone Random, je ne fait que traduire. Voici le lien de l'original : /s/8769968/1/The-Choice (je ne comprend pas, les liens ne veulent pas se mettre en entier ^^)**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

« Attend, attend ! » criait Maggie aux deux hommes qui lui faisaient face. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué Daryl qui déversait sa colère contre le grillage. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu non plus, et soudain elle était partie une nouvelle fois. Carol.

« Je demande juste un petit peu de temps. C'est tout. » Dit calmement Rick.

« Sais-tu seulement ce qu'ils ont fait à Maggie ? » Glenn secoua sa tête comme pour se débarrasser d'une de ses pensées. « Ce qu'ils ont menacé de faire ? »

« On ne peut pas perdre Daryl. » insista Rick. « On peut pas On a besoin de lui. »

« Et pour Maggie ? Pour moi ? Il m'a balancé un rôdeur ! »

« Je sais. » Rick agrippa l'épaule de Glenn. « Je sais. Crois-moi. Et je sais que je ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas pour toi. Merle est une mauvaise complication. Je comprends. Mais on perd Daryl si délaisse Merle. »

« Et Daryl est plus important que nous ? »

« Glenn, arrête. » s'interposa Maggie.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas être d'accord avec ça ? »

« Daryl a risqué sa vie pour nous aujourd'hui. Il s'est toujours mi en danger pour nous. Il nous a nourris tout l'hiver. Comment peux-tu l'écarter de sa maison ? De sa famille ? »

« Il n'a pas à partir. » leur rappela Glenn. « C'est son choix. »

« Si tu devais choisir entre moi et Beth, tu m'aurais choisi ? »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Carol. » dit Maggie, en baissant sa voix. « Je viens de la voir, je le jure. »

« C'est ça. » confirma Rick. « Daryl l'a trouvé en bas dans les cellules. Elle a réussi. »

Glenn fut abasourdi pendant une minute. « C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

« Ça l'est. Une très bonne nouvelle. » Acquiesça Rick. « Et vous êtes tout les deux de retour. Nous avons besoin de rester ensemble. On est plus fort ensemble. »

« Mais Merle. » Glenn se tourna en direction des frères Dixon. Daryl était énervé et Merle se tenait parfaitement debout, en les regardant.

« Je sais. Je n'aime pas ça non plus. »

« Hey ! » les appela Daryl, interrompant leur conversation. « La nuit tombe. J'ai besoin de mes trucs. »

Rick tendit sa main et regarda Glenn. « Ce soir ? On peut rester la dessus ? Je ne veux pas prendre de décision compliqué. Une fois qu'il sera parti, nous ne pourrons plus le retrouver. »

Glenn approuva d'un court signe de tête « Le block D. je ne veux pas de lui où on dort. »

« Ça va le faire. Merci. »

Glenn détourna les yeux devant l'expression de gratitude évidente de Rick.

« Ça va aller. » le rassura Maggie. « C'est la bonne chose à faire. »

« La chose stupide à faire, plutôt. » Glenn fourra ses mains dans ses poches et regarda Rick s'avancer vers Daryl, les clefs en main.

« On peut vous installer dans le block D pour ce soir. » dit Rick, en ouvrant le portail. « Peut-être qu'on peut trouver une solution. »

« Rien ne changera demain. » l'avertit Daryl.

« Nous avons tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. On laisse ça comme ça pour ce soir. »

Daryl se tourna vers son frère. Merle haussa les épaules, apparemment amusé.

« Tu pense que quelque chose va changer pendant la nuit. » demanda Daryl.

« Merle changera pas. » dit Glenn.

« Rien ne changera. » acquiesça Daryl. « C'est comme ça et tout les jours, on se réveille et c'est juste la même chose. Mieux vaut s'y habituer. »

« Emmène le juste au block D » dit Rick. « On s'inquiétera pour demain lorsqu'on y sera. »

Rick suivit les deux hommes jusqu'à la prison.

« Merci » soupira Maggie à l'égard de Glenn, entourant ses bras autour de lui.

« Je suis pas sûr de savoir pourquoi tu te bats pour garder Merle. » dit Glenn, perturbé.

« Je me bats pour garder Daryl. On peut pas le laisser partir. » dit Maggie. « Je crois qu'il l'aime. »

_**Voilà, deuxième chapitre terminé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je la transmettrais à l'auteur avec grand plaisir.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est une traduction de la superbe histoire de Gone Random. Le titre original est The Choice. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si vous avez une quelconque remarque sur ma façon de traduire, vous pouvez me le faire remarquer.**_

_**Merci à Darylina (Guest) pour la review ça fait super plaisir *_* et à tous les visiteurs anonymes. **_

_**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Et l'histoire appartient à Gone Random, je ne fait que traduire. Voici le lien de l'original : /s/8769968/1/The-Choice (je ne comprend pas, les liens ne veulent pas se mettre en entier ^^)**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

Daryl montra du doigt le trousseau de clef que Rick lui avait laissé.

« On est seuls pour finir, pas vrai, p'tit frère ? » lui chanta presque Merle.

Merle s'avança brusquement ce qui fit tressaillir Daryl, qui s'attendait à prendre un coup. A la place, Merle l'entoura de ses bras, l'étreignant tel un ours, le serrant jusqu'à ce que ça en soit douloureux. Daryl savait par expérience comment ne pas montrer son mal-être. Merle s'écarta et ébouriffa grossièrement ses cheveux avant de le pousser dans l'autre direction.

« J'suppose que ton pote Rick a prit sa décision.» commença Merle.

« C'est un bon gars » dit Daryl, en inclinant la tête.

« Ouais, il bande pour toi, c'est sûr. » Merle observa autour d'eux en grimaçant. « J'suis pas très chaud de retourner dans c'truc. »

« On sera en sécurité là-bas. »

« Pas pour longtemps. » renifla Merle. « Le Gouverneur sais que vous êtes là maintenant. »

« Ouais et à qui la faute ? »

« Fais pas ton malin avec moi. » l'avertit Merle.

Daryl se pinça les lèvres et regarda à travers la fenêtre. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, faisant apparaître de longues ombres le long des murs gris. Ses doigts se déplacèrent distraitement le long de sa poitrine, courant le long d'une cicatrice s'y trouvant. Si quoi que ce soit, un Merle sobre le rendait plus nerveux. Rien ne l'attendrait.

« Ils ont plus besoin de toi que tu n'as besoin d'eux. » pointa Merle. « Nous sommes meilleurs seuls. Juste toi et moi contre le reste du monde. On aurait dû se souvenir de ça. Pour commencer, jamais on aurait dû rejoindre leur petit groupe. Juste plus de bouches à nourrir. »

« Ils ont sauvé ma peau plus d'une fois. Glenn m'a empêché de me faire mordre. » dit doucement Daryl.

« Tu me prend la tête pour ce petit avorton ? » déclara Merle. « C'est un de ceux qui m'ont laissé enchaîné à un toit. J'ai perdu ma main à cause de lui. Et ton mec, Rick. »

« On est revenu pour toi. » insista Daryl, encore une fois. « T'es celui qui t'es tiré. Tu m'as laissé. »

« J'vais pas rester là à rien faire et ressasser de la vieille histoire. » déclara Merle. « Ces gens t'utilisent. Ils peuvent pas prendre soin d'eux. Comme une meute de chiens errants et toi, gentil comme tu es, tu les accueilles et les nourris. Tu ne seras jamais débarrassé d'eux maintenant. »

Daryl commençait à marcher à nouveau. Le calme de Merle le rendait nerveux. Il était comme un serpent, prêt à faire mouche.

« Tu penses que ce sont tes amis ? Tu pense que tu signifie quelque chose pour eux autre que de la viande et un fusil en plus pour les bastons ? C'est la survie, frérot. Chacun pour soit. »

« C'est pas comme ça. » dit Daryl, entêté. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire comprendre Merle tout ce qui c'était passé durant les derniers mois. Comment ces gens étaient devenus sa famille. Comment il était venu à leur faire confiance, jusqu'à mettre sa vie entre leurs mains. Comment il pouvait se reposer et presque être celui qu'il était supposé être.

« T'as tort. » se moqua Merle. « Personne ne t'aime ici, p'tit frère. » Merle lécha ses lèvres et souri. « Tout ça pour cette femme ? »

« Non. » répondit Daryl, trop rapidement.

« J'ai sût que le monde était vraiment fini quand je t'ai vu la supplier de venir avec nous. Et elle voulait même pas tes petites fesses. Usée, une p'tite chose comme elle ! » s'esclaffa Merle. « J'me souviens d'elle. Qu'as-tu fait à son mari ? »

« Rien. Il s'est fait mordre. »

« Oh, bonne nouvelle. C'est pratique d'avoir tous ces geeks pour faire le sale boulot. »

« Ta gueule. »

« Alors tu t'en ais finalement fait pousser une paire et c'est la pétasse que tu veux ? Viens avec moi, frérot. Ils sont sortis là-bas pour choisir. Y a aucune raison de partir si c'est ton problème. »

« Ça l'ait pas. »

« Elle sait ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Merle, l'évaluant. « Nan. Ils n'en savant rien. » sourit-il bêtement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda à son tour Daryl, impatient que Merle arrête de parler. Impatient d'arriver à la conclusion ou de le frapper, si c'était dans cette direction qu'il s'embraquait.

« Putain, si c'est pour un Dixon qu'elle est venue, peut-être qu'elle préfère quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il fait. »

_(*)_ « Elle te foutrait une putain de hache dans le cul si tu ne faisais que d'y penser. » l'avertit Daryl.

Merle ricana. « Ah l'amour. » Le coup vient par la suite, dans les intestins. Daryl se retrouva à terre, essayant de contrôler sa respiration.

« Personne ne t'aimera jamais comme je t'aime, p'tit frère. » soupira Merle dans son oreille. « Je veux que tu fasses tes bagages, fais tes adieux et pars avec moi dans la matinée. Laisse ces losers se débrouiller seuls. »

Daryl s'écroula sur ses genoux, haletant. Il inclina la tête, une fois. Il partira avec son frère. Il le suivrait jusqu'en enfer et il y avait peu d'espoir qu'il y est un chemin de retour.

_(*) Je ne savais pas trop comment traduire cette phrase là mais cette expression m'a parut plus qu'appropriée._

_**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de posté ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plût. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je vous répondrais avec plaisir et le transmettrais à l'auteur. Keep on walking ! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est une traduction de la superbe histoire de Gone Random. Le titre original est The Choice. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si vous avez une quelconque remarque sur ma façon de traduire, vous pouvez me le faire remarquer.**_

_**Merci à Darylina (Guest) et Soso77 pour leur review ça fait super plaisir *_* et à tous les visiteurs anonymes.**_

_**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Et l'histoire appartient à Gone Random, je ne fait que traduire. Voici le lien de l'original : /s/8769968/1/The-Choice (je ne comprend pas, les liens ne veulent pas se mettre en entier ^^)**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

Rick jeta un œil au dessus de la table, prenant en compte les nouveaux arrivants. Tyreese avait l'air fiable. Carol avait confiance en lui. Il se trouva jeter un coup d'œil à sa droite, souhaitant l'avis de Daryl.

A la place, il rencontra le regard éblouissant de Michonne. Il connaissait son opinion sans même le lui demander. Elle était du côté de Glenn. Il détourna son attention fermement vers son assiette et continua de manger. Le silence était pesant.

« On devrait leur apporter quelque chose à manger » dit finalement Maggie.

« On fait le room service maintenant ? » demanda Glenn.

« Stop. » dit Rick immédiatement. « Je peux même pas calculer le nombre de fois où Daryl faisait la différence entre nous laisser mourir de faim ou pas. Bien sûr qu'on les nourrit. »

« Aide-moi, Carol ? » questionna Maggie, se levant de table pour prendre des bols supplémentaires.

« J'dois faire mon tour de garde. » dit Carol, en serrant ses mains. Ils la regardèrent tous. Ce n'était pas du genre de Carol de louper une opportunité d'aller nourrir Daryl.

« J'viens avec toi. » dit Alex, en quittant la table. Carol roula des yeux, mais marcha juste un peu devant lui.

« Tu sais, même Daryl s'en fout de l'affaire de Merle. Il ne nous a jamais demandé de rester » pointa Glenn. « Peut-être que maintenant que son frère est de retour, il préfèrera ça plutôt que si ce n'était qu'eux. »

« Je n'y crois pas une seconde. » dit Maggie, regardant où Carol se trouvait. Glenn hocha la tête, n'adhérant pas sa précédente théorie. « Daryl n'a jamais rien demandé de lui-même. »

Rick secoua la tête. « Il l'a fait. Au retour de Woodbury quand nous avons essayé de dégager. Je l'ai abattu. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il partirait seul pour Merle. Il a fait son choix. Il ne me le demandera pas une seconde fois. »

« Je peux te parler deux minutes. » demanda Hershel à Rick, se levant de table et attrapant ses béquilles.

Rick suivit le vieil homme jusqu'au corridor, s'attendant à un nouvel argument. Il comprenait, en tant que père, comment Hershel devait se sentir à propos de Merle à ce moment-là.

« Ecoute, Hershel, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. » commença Rick, sur le ton de la défensive.

« Je ne crois pas non » le coupa Hershel.

Rick marqua une pause et regarda l'homme dans les yeux.

« Je dois dire que l'idée d'abandonner ce garçon me fait de la peine. » commença Hershel.

Rick sentit un soulagement le parcourir.

« Il est calme et se respecte. » continua-t-il. « Mais il a des secrets. Les petites choses qu'il fait quand il est énervé ou mal à l'aise. Il n'aime pas être touché et il rit de n'importe quel moment d'affection sincère. Toi et moi avons tout les deux vu son passé écrit sur sa peau. Je ne veux qu'il n'aille nulle part ailleurs avec cet homme.»

« Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse l'arrêter s'il veut partir. » confessa Rick. « Et personne est d'accord avec l'idée que Merle reste. »

« Peut-être que je peux parler à Glenn. » suggéra Hershel.

« Merle a essayé de le tuer. » indiqua Rick. « Que vas-tu lui dire ? »

« Peut-être que nous pourrions nous focaliser sur une vue d'ensemble. » suggéra Hershel. « Ce Gouverneur sait où nous sommes désormais. Allons-nous partir à cause de ça ou allons-nous nous battre pour ce qui est à nous ? Il a allumé Merle. Faisons en sorte que ça aille en notre faveur. Nous avons un ennemi commun. Et il semble être utile pendant une bataille. »

« Aussi longtemps que je ne me bat pas sur deux fronts. Je ne suis pas sûr que je lui fasse entièrement confiance. » admit Rick.

« Daryl protège tes arrière. » lui rappela Hershel. « Ce n'est plus une démocratie, tu te souviens ? »

Rick laissa échapper un doux grognement et acquiesça. « D'accord, j'irais leur parler. »

« Je viendrais avec toi. » dit Hershel. « Et emmène Judith. »

« Ce ne serait pas jouer malhonnêtement ? »

« On devrait jouer toutes nos cartes. » dit clairement Hershel.

« On ne devrait pas emmener Carol dans ce cas là ? » demanda Rick en élevant un sourcil.

« Nous aurons besoin d'un plan B ». Hershel avait presque sourit. « Je suis de ton côté, Rick Mais je ne suis pas très utile dans les bagarres ces jours-ci. Nous avons besoin de Daryl, aucun doute là-dessus. Et je suis certain qu'il a besoin de nous. On ne le laissera pas tomber. Je pense qu'il a eu sa part de déceptions. »

« Ouais. » dit Rick fermement. « La décision est prise. Les frères Dixon n'iront nulle part. »

_**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de posté ! Pff j'ai eu un peu de mal à le traduire celui là ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plût. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je vous répondrais avec plaisir et le transmettrais à l'auteur. Keep on walking !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est une traduction de la superbe histoire de Gone Random. Le titre original est The Choice. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si vous avez une quelconque remarque sur ma façon de traduire, vous pouvez me le faire remarquer.**_

_**Merci à Darylina (Guest) pour sa review et sa fidélité ça fait super plaisir *_* et à tous les visiteurs anonymes. Merci à Soso77 pour sa remarque, ça me permet d'avancer et de m'améliorer pour vous pondre un chapitre meilleur =)**_

_**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Et l'histoire appartient à Gone Random, je ne fait que traduire. Voici le lien de l'original : /s/8769968/1/The-Choice (je ne comprend pas, les liens ne veulent pas se mettre en entier ^^)**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

Carol était penchée sur les rambardes de la tour de garde, regardant avec attention dans la nuit, inutilement. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir quelque chose à présent, à part les étoiles. Elles n'avaient pas changé. Les bas grognements constants des rôdeurs autour du périmètre perturbaient le silence. Carol s'empêchait, sans grand succès, de penser à lui.

« Super soirée. » dit Alex, penchée sur la balustrade à côté d'elle.

Carol haussa des épaules et espéra que l'homme la laisserait tranquille. Il l'avait suivi comme un petit chiot depuis des jours.

« Tu connais les constellations ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non » dit Carol « J'suis pas sûre que ça ait beaucoup d'importance désormais. »

« C'est peut-être une bonne nouvelle pour nous. » suggéra Alex. « Nous pourrions créer nos propres images. Des qui auraient du sens. Qui ferait la différence ?» Il fixa intensément les étoiles. « Tu vois ? Juste là ? Tu ne penses pas direct à une salière ? »

Carol leva les yeux malgré elle. Il désignait Orion.

« Je ne vois pas » insista-t-elle en regardant ailleurs.

« T'as l'air d'avoir un truc qui t'inquiète » ajouta-t-il ensuite. « A part moi, je veux dire. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Tu souris plus d'habitude. »

« Il n'y a pas grand chose auquel on puisse sourire. » dit Carol. « Juste des moments pour oublier, entre tout le reste. »

« C'est pessimiste. » déclara Axel. « Et ce magnifique bébé ? Personne ne peut l'empêcher de te faire sourire. »

Carol ne sourit pas. Elle regarda ailleurs et s'attendit à devoir chasser ses larmes soudaines. Toutes les tentatives pour intimider cet homme seront inutiles si elle s'effondrait face à lui.

« Elle est belle. » lui accorda Carol après un moment. « Et j'ai tellement d'espoir pour elle. Mais ce n'est pas très réaliste, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je pense que tout ira bien pour elle. » dit facilement Alex. « Avec ce groupe qui la protège ? Elle est saine et sauve. »

Carol le fixa. « J'ai eu une fille. Tu le savais ? »

« Ah, non. » dit Alex, prit par surprise.

« Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup d'elle. Ils ont peur de me mettre en colère. Mais c'est encore pire parce que parfois j'ai l'impression que j'ai imaginé tout ça dans ma tête. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. »

Carol sourit. « Elle avait douze ans. Elle a disparu juste devant mes yeux. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Il y a des centaines de choses que je ferais différemment si j'en avais la chance. Si je pouvais tout recommencer. »

« On a tous nos regrets. » dit Alex, rappelant à Carol qu'il était là. Elle avait voyagé jusqu'au jour de l'attaque de la horde, qui avaient avancé à travers les bouchons, et où ils s'étaient tous cachés sous les voitures. La dernière image de sa fille quand elle était vivante, était celle d'une enfant terrorisée et savant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour la rassurer ou la protéger. Les deux choses auxquelles elle avait dépensé toute son énergie depuis la naissance de Sophia.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda Carol. « Je crois que j'ai été plutôt clair, il ne se passera rien. » dit-elle brutalement.

« Je t'aime bien. » se confessa Alex.

« Pourquoi, exactement ? » Carol ne pouvait pas comprendre la persévérance de cet homme.

« Enfin, je suppose que c'est en partie parce que tu me traite comme n'importe qui d'autre. » dit Alex. « Je porte cette tenue et je ne crois pas que ça fasse une grande différence pour toi. Tu n'agis pas comme si tu avais peur de moi. »

« Peur de toi ? » gloussa Carol. « Non. J'ai rencontré plus effrayant que toi. J'ai été mariée à l'un d'entre eux. Si j'ai pu survivre à Ed, je crois que je peux te gérer. »

« T'as l'air très différente de cette personne que tu décris. Cette épouse et mère. On dirait que tu as plus de couille que ça. » dit Alex, en la fixant comme s'il essayait de trouver cette autre femme dont elle venait de parler.

« J'ai fait de mauvais choix. » admit Carol. « Ce qui a engendré encore plus de mauvais choix. Ce qui a engendré au désastre. Ca m'empêche de vivre parfois. Je ne peus pas prendre de bonnes décisions parce que je sais à quel point je peux avoir tort. Et à quel prix. Ce qui est arrivé à ma fille, c'était ma faute. Totalement.» soupira Carol.

« Toutes mes condoléances. » dit sincèrement Alex.

« Merci. » répondit automatiquement Carol. Ces mots étaient tellement inutiles.

« J'adorerais t'aider à te changer les idées. » essaya une nouvelle fois Alex, élevant un de ses sourcils.

Carol se mit à rire. « Je pourrais être flattée si je n'étais pas la dernière femme sur Terre. »

« Tu ne peux pas un pauvre escroc d'avoir essayer. »

« Tu devras perdre ta moustache avant. » le taquina Carol.

« T'es sérieuse ? Je peux le faire. »

« Relax. Et ne lâche pas tes poils. » Carol hocha la tête. Alex avait réussi à la divertir pendant une minute et elle lui en était très reconnaissante. Ces doigts était toujours brûlés d'où il les avait saisis plus tôt ce jour là. Elle se questionnait sur le prix d'un autre mauvais choix.

_**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de posté ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plût. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je vous répondrais avec plaisir et le transmettrais à l'auteur. Keep on walking !**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est une traduction de la superbe histoire de Gone Random. Le titre original est The Choice. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si vous avez une quelconque remarque sur ma façon de traduire, vous pouvez me le faire remarquer.**_

_**Merci à Darylina (Guest) pour sa review et sa fidélité ça fait super plaisir *_* (Si c'était de la toute dernière phrase dont tu parlais, je voulais la supprimer mais j'ai oublier de le faire -', je ferais plus attention promis !) et à tous les visiteurs anonymes. Merci à Soso77 pour sa review.**_

_**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Et l'histoire appartient à Gone Random, je ne fait que traduire. Voici le lien de l'original : /s/8769968/1/The-Choice (je ne comprend pas, les liens ne veulent pas se mettre en entier ^^)**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Il faisait nuit depuis un bon moment avant que Daryl entende les bruits de pas venant en direction du block D. Il se surprit à espérer qu'il s'agisse de Carol. Il n'aimait pas laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient avec elle. Il n'aimait pas que, plus tôt dans la journée, ce grillage ait été la seule chose qui puisse l'empêcher de la saisir et ne pas la laisser partir. C'était toujours un putain de soulagement de la voir. Son ventre était constamment noué, il ne pouvait même pas l'ignorer, jusqu'à ce qu'il la revoit et qu'il se calme.

Merle avait raison. Il se ridiculisait tout seul. Les mots avaient dépassés ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. La chose était qu'il savait qu'il devait partir avec Merle. Il ne voyait aucun autre moyen. Mais ça signifiait aussi vivre tout le temps avec ce nœud dans l'estomac. Et la voir en face de lui rendait la tâche encore plus difficile. Et ensuite, elle avait dit non. Bien sûr qu'elle avait refusé. Il savait qui il était. Comment il était. Et Merle dans les parages le faisait ressembler plus à un Dixon, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Daryl essaya d'ignorer sa déception. Il était mieux sans. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher et de veiller sur elle sans arrêt. Elle ne ferait que de les ralentir. Et Merle n'aurait aucune patience pour ça. Ça lui en ôterait le plaisir, de ne pas avoir son regard sur lui tout le temps. A le regarder comme si il pouvait la sauver. Le regarder comme s'il était son ami. Comme s'il avait de la valeur quelques fois.

« On vous a apporté de la bouffe » dit Rick, interrompant Daryl dans ses pensées. Daryl les retrouva à la porte et les laissa entrer. Pas de Carol. Il essaya de ne pas s'en soucier.

Carl suivait Hershel, tenant le bébé dans les bras. Ils n'avaient pas l'air pressés de partir. Daryl jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule à travers la cellule où Merle était en train de dormir. Il serait debout d'une minute à l'autre pour les jeter dehors.

« Comment va Glenn ? » demanda rapidement Daryl, pendant qu'il en avait l'occasion.

« Ça ira pour lui. » lui assura Hershel. « Ce garçon est solide. »

« Maggie aussi. » observa Daryl. Putain, l'hiver les avait tous transformé en une unité de choc. Il saisit une assiette et commença à manger.

« Daryl. » commença Rick. « Nous voulons que tu restes. Toi et Merle, si c'est le prix à payer. »

« Vraiment ? » Daryl les regarda du coin de l'œil. « C'est l'opinion de tout le monde. »

« J'ai pas demandé à tout le monde. » dit Rick. « J'ai décidé que c'était le mieux pour le groupe. On a besoin de toi avec nous. »

Daryl hocha la tête. « Ça marchera pas. Merle veut partir. Il est énervé pour ça main. Je ne vois pas ça changer dans l'immédiat. Et Glenn est énervé aussi. Ca marchera pas. » répéta Daryl.

« Tu crois que ce Gouverneur en a finit avec nous ? » continua Rick. « Il arrive. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Nous pourrions t'utiliser Daryl. Merle aussi. Tu sais qu'il nous surpasse en nombre. Michonne nous a raconté le genre d'arme de pointe nous sommes confrontés. »

« Alors abandonne, » dit Daryl. « Faites les sacs et fuyez tant que vous en avez encore le temps. »

« Et vivre comme on l'a fait l'hiver dernier ? Avec Judith ? » demanda Rick.

Le regard de Daryl se dirigea vers le bébé. Carl la berçait dans ses bras. « Tu lui manque. » dit le garçon.

Daryl posa son assiette et lécha ses doigts, faisant signe qu'on lui donne le bébé. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'encouragement pour la prendre.

« Regarde-toi, t'as grandi. Ça fait seulement une journée. » Daryl parlait à l'enfant. Elle le fixait et il savait juste qu'elle ne pigeait pas un seul des conneries qu'il lui racontait. Elle était déjà solide.

« C'est quoi ça, encore ? » demanda Merle, sortant de sa cellule.

« On a apporté de la bouffe. » dit Rick « J'essai de convaincre ton frère qu'on a besoin qu'il reste avec nous. Tout les deux. Nous sommes plus forts si on reste ensemble. »

« Ça n'a pas tellement bien marché pour moi l'autre fois. » dit Merle. « Daryl et moi, on est bien mieux seuls. » Merle jeta un œil vers la nourriture puis tourna son attention vers Daryl.

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'es débrouillé pour pondre cette souris ? »

« Pfft. » Daryl ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tourner le bébé vers Merle. « Cette petite guerrière est celle de Rick. »

« C'est vrai ? » Merle se pencha en avant.

« Elle ne te rappelle pas Lisa ? » demanda Daryl.

« Elle ne rappelle rien du tout. » dit Merle, bourru en se reculant.

« Tu avais une fille, Daryl. » demanda Hershel. Tout le monde le regardait désormais. Daryl baissa son regard vers le bébé, la berçant alors qu'il tanguait.

« Nan, pas moi. » dit Daryl, au dessus des grognements de Merle. « Merle a un enfant. »

« Elle n'était pas de moi. » insista sombrement Merle. « Ta gueule. »

Daryl haussa simplement des épaules. « Ça va, mec. Je pensais juste qu'elle te ressemblait, en un sens. Et c'était un de tes putes qui l'a pondue et n'est jamais revenue. »

« Ça en explique des choses. » dit Rick. « Comment tu es avec elle. »

« J'ai eu de l'entrainement. » admit Daryl. « Ils nous l'ont prise. » Il mordit sa lèvre. Son oncle avait amené le bébé d'une station d'essence et l'avait laissé là bas. Daryl avait essayé de la retrouver mais avait échoué. Merle n'avait pas du tout aidé. Daryl jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui le regardait fixement. Les autres avaient tous un regard triste et ils semblaient prêts à lui faire un putain de câlin ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne parlait jamais à propos de ces conneries. Il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un se sente désolé pour lui.

« Jésus Christ ! » Merle se vexa. « Déjà, Lisa a probablement ses propres bébé maintenant, alors arrête de regarder ce bébé comme si elle était de retour. Ensuite, ils sont tous morts de toute façon. Tous. »

Merle se tourna vers la nourriture et commença à manger. Son attention était tournée vers Carl. « Regarde toi, mon p'tit. Tu as vachement grandi. T'es un dur maintenant ? »

« Il l'est, c'est sûr. » dit Daryl.

« Et pour ta petite amie ? C'est une guerrière maintenant ? »

L'expression de Carl devenu sombre. « Sophia est morte. »

« Merde, j'suis désolé d'entendre ça. » dit Merle, le pensant. Daryl vit le regard échangé entre Rick et Hershel. Ils ne connaissaient pas Merle comme lui. C'était pour ça que c'était toujours si compliqué. Il se montrait effrayant et haineux, mais il pouvait devenir sincère. Il se souciait pour les petits. Daryl le savait. Mais Merle ne serait pas parti chercher Sophia comme lui. C'était la différence entre eux deux. Merle ne s'éternisait pas. Il faisait son deuil et allait de l'avant.

* * *

_**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de posté ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plût. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je vous répondrais avec plaisir et le transmettrais à l'auteur. Keep on walking !**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est une traduction de la superbe histoire de Gone Random. Le titre original est The Choice. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si vous avez une quelconque remarque sur ma façon de traduire, vous pouvez me le faire remarquer._**

**_Merci à Darylina (Guest) pour sa review (oui t'inquiète pas pour Axel/Alex j'ai failli faire la même boulette avec Carl/Carol au dernier chapitre, j'ai relu et je me suis dit : « Oh la boulette ! », heureusement, j'ai pu me rattraper ^^. Ah oui effectivement, ça ne veut rien dire XP ) et à tous les visiteurs anonymes. Merci aussi à Soso77 pour son commentaire. _**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Et l'histoire appartient à Gone Random, je ne fait que traduire. Voici le lien de l'original : /s/8769968/1/The-Choice (je ne comprends pas, les liens ne veulent pas se mettre en entier ^^)_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Maggie entama un second tour de garde même si son père voulait qu'elle se repose. Elle avait peut-être tort, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là et laisser Daryl partir sans rien dire. Elle monta les escaliers de la tour et y trouva Carol adossé contre les rambardes, le regard lointain. Axel était effondré contre le mur, en train de dormir.

« Va te reposer un peu » lui dit Maggie, le poussant doucement de sa botte pour le réveiller. Il n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre le dire deux fois.

« Tu ne devais pas être en train de te reposer toi ? » demanda Carol, se tournant pour lui faire face. «Tu dois être épuisée après tout ce que tu as traversé. »

Maggie sourit face à l'inquiétude constante que Carol avait pour les autres.

« J'y arrivais pas. » admit Maggie.

« J'en doute pas. » lui accorda Carol, se débarrassant d'un léger frisson.

« Carol, je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de te dire à quel point j'étais heureuse que tu ailles bien. » dit ensuite Maggie.

« Et moi toi. » dit Carol automatiquement. « Je suppose qu'on est plus coriace qu'on en a l'air. » Elle sourit doucement.

Maggie lui rendit son sourire et la rejoignit sur la rambarde, regardant ailleurs. Elle n'était pas certaine de la façon de commencer cette conversation avec cette femme.

« Quelqu'un prendra son tour de garde avec toi ? » demanda Carol.

« Tyreese ? » dit Maggie, pas sûre à 100% de son nom. « Il sera là dans une demi heure à peu près. Je voulais te parler avant » lui confia-t-elle.

Carol la regarda simplement, attendant.

« Il était vraiment énervé quand tu es partie. » soupira Maggie.

Carol changea immédiatement de position, regardant droit devant. Maggie rechercha sa main pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Il t'a pleurée. » continua Maggie. « Rapidement. Je ne suis pas sûr que quelqu'un d'autre s'en soit rendu compte, mais moi si. Judith est née ce jour là. Nous n'avions rien pour la nourrir. Alors moi et Daryl sommes partis. Il est très fort, tu le sais, et têtu, comme la plupart des hommes. Mais à un moment sur le chemin, » Maggie marqua une pause, incertaine de comment mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle et Daryl avaient partagé. « J'étais énervé à cause de ce qui était arrivé à Lori. Ce que j'ai eu à faire. Et après, il était énervé et déterminé à sauver ce bébé et nous avons partagé notre chagrin. Il a pleuré pour toi. »

« Je ne le savais pas. » soupira Carol. « Je n'y avais pas pensé. »

« Tu sais, si il y a une chose que ce monde de merde m'a donné, c'est la connaissance que tu as de vivre chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier. Je dis à Glenn que je l'aime tous les jours. Je ne le garde jamais pour moi, parce que, à quoi cela ça servirait sinon ? Nous n'aurons peut-être pas de lendemain, alors qu'on vit aujourd'hui. Aucun regret. »

« Tu es si jeune. » Carol regarda ailleurs, rétractant ses mains et s'enroula de ses bras.

« Jeune, vieux, c'est quoi la différence ? » répondit Maggie. « Qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre ? »

« Alors convaincs-le de rester. » insista Maggie. « Il restera pour toi. »

« Je crois que tu imagine des choses. Il me choisira pas plutôt que Merle. C'était déjà décidé tout à l'heure. Je ne suis même pas sûre de ce que tu pense que lui et moi sommes, autres qu'ami. C'est tout ce que nous sommes, tu sais. »

« Conneries, Carol. » déclara Maggie, soudainement en colère. « Il n'a pas pleuré pour Lori ou pour T-Dog. C'est de toi dont il se soucie. Il t'aime. Ne gâche pas ça. Il en a besoin et toi aussi ! »

« Maggie, » Carol secoua la tête. « C'est trop tard. Tu ne reconnais pas quand quelque chose est brisé ? Quand quelqu'un est juste brisé et qu'il est trop tard pour les réparer. »

« Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. » insista Maggie. « Daryl n'est pas brisé ! »

« Je ne parlais pas de lui. » sourit tristement Carol.

« Carol ! » Maggie respira dans une réprimande angoissée. « Tu ne peux pas le laisser partir. Tu n'étais pas là. Tu ne sais pas. Il était tellement peiné qu'il ne pouvait même pas le cacher. Je l'ai vu. Tout est différent maintenant. »

« Et tout est pareil. » dit Carol. « Tu l'as attrapé dans un moment rare, exposé. Je comprends. J'ai eu un aperçu aussi. C'est un homme bon. Il m'a demandé de venir avec eux. Il m'a prit au dépourvu. »

« Et tu as dit non ? » Maggie ne pouvait pas cacher sa surprise.

« Tu as rencontré Merle. » dit Carol, en regardant Maggie. « J'ai vécu pendant plusieurs années avec un homme violent. Je ne suis pas assez folle pour recommencer. Je me sens plus en sécurité ici, avec Rick et le groupe. »

« C'est tout ? » demanda Maggie avec incrédulité. « Tu as peur alors tu vas le laisser partir ? »

« Oh chérie, il sera le premier de te dire d'avoir peur. Il a passé la dernière année à me repousser. Il s'est contenté d'être ami. Il me laisse partir bien plus souvent que je pensais qu'il puisse le faire. Mais tous les trois seuls sur la route ? Comment ce sera-t-il ? Quel serait le but ? »

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« Bien sûr que je l'aime. C'est juste que ça n'a pas d'importance. »

* * *

**_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de posté ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plût. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je vous répondrais avec plaisir et le transmettrais à l'auteur. Keep on walking !_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est une traduction de la superbe histoire de Gone Random. Le titre original est The Choice. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si vous avez une quelconque remarque sur ma façon de traduire, vous pouvez me le faire remarquer.**_

_**Merci à Darylina (Guest) pour la review sur le précédent chapitre, ça fait super plaisir *_* (oui je sais ! J'ai hooonte. Mais j'aime tellement Carol que mon subconscient ajoute toujours un "O" à Carl.) et à tous les visiteurs anonymes.**_

_**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Et l'histoire appartient à Gone Random, je ne fait que traduire. Voici le lien de l'original : /s/8769968/1/The-Choice (je ne comprend pas, les liens ne veulent pas se mettre en entier ^^)**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Carol se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait rêvé d'Ed. C'était de sa faute, pour avoir parlé de lui plus tôt dans la journée. Il lui venait rarement à l'esprit, autrement qu'en pensant à la belle vie qu'elle avait maintenant qu'il n'était plus là. C'était immoral de penser de telles choses, d'être reconnaissant de sa mort. Mais elle l'était. Elle soupira et roula sur le côté. Il était toujours tard. Ou très tôt. Les ténèbres étaient tout justes en train d'être chassés par une douce couleur rose-gris.

« Mauvais rêve ? »

Carol sortit presque de son lit. Se tenant debout hors de la cellule, accoudé contre les barreaux, se trouvait Daryl. Elle pouvait tout juste le percevoir dans la lumière terne.

« Pas aussi mauvais qu'énervant. » dit Carol, en se frottant les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Rien. Pourquoi tu retournes pas te coucher. » dit-il d'une voix roque.

« C'est bon. Je suis réveillée maintenant. Tu fait un break, de Merle ? » demanda-t-elle. Il avait l'air distrait.

« Merle n'est pas très fan des excursions matinales. J'allais peut-être allé chasser. » dit-il mais sans s'apprêter à partir.

Carol s'assit et s'emballa autour de sa couverture. « Tu ne pars pas ce matin ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On dirait. » Daryl haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'as pas à partir. » suggéra Carol. Elle n'était pas sûre si c'était pour elle ou pour Maggie. Elle n'osait pas espérer que leur existence puisse continuer comme si de rien n'était. Tout avait changé et ils semblaient être sur la sellette, attendant une chose inconnue qui était sur le point d'arriver.

« Merle veut partir. » dit Daryl.

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda brusquement Carol. C'était injuste d'être en colère contre lui, enfin elle le supposait. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il souhaitait.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. » dit-il simplement, baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures.

« Pourquoi ? » le questionna-t-elle. Il préféra le silence, ne voulant pas lui répondre.

« C'est plutôt romantique, tu sais, de me demander de fuir avec toi. » le taquina-t-elle. Elle se battait pour ressentir la confortable légèreté qui avait pour habitude de développer entre eux. Il n'y en avait pas, par ailleurs, et il pesait dans l'air une certaine tension.

« J'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité. » dit-il finalement, changeant de position.

« Ce n'est plus la peine. » lui rappela-t-elle. « Rick fait de son mieux. On vient de tellement loin. »

« Tu viendrais si ce n'était que moi. » demanda-t-il ensuite, la prenant par surprise.

« Je suis pas sûre. » décida-t-elle. « Ca dépendrait de la raison qui te pousse à me demander de venir. »

Daryl était en train de mâcher son pouce maintenant. « Putain, j'en sais rien ! » Il soupira fortement. « Pour que je puisse savoir où tu es. Garder un œil sur toi. »

« Ca me fait me sentir comme un boulet, Daryl. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses du babysitting. J'irais bien. Ou pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

Carol cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. « Je ne sais pas. Ca n'a pas d'importance maintenant parce que Merle est avec toi. Tu veux que je te dise que je suis triste ? Que tu vas me manquer ? J'ai le cœur brisé. Tu es mon meilleur ami. » Elle se mordit la langue, inquiète de ce qu'elle pourrait dire d'autre. Elle ne voulait pas non plus les embarrasser en faisant des déclarations involontaires.

Carol se leva brusquement du lit et lui fit face, seuls les barreaux les séparant. « Tu vas me manquer. » admit-elle. Elle prit les barreaux entre ses doigts et espéra qu'il les prenne comme il l'avait fait l'autre jour. Daryl semblait hésiter, ses doigts tremblaient d'une volonté similaire. Carol soupira intérieurement et caressa un de ses doigts. Il lui attrapa immédiatement la main et la teint fermement.

« T'es pas un boulet. » dit-il d'une voix bourrue. « Jamais. »

« Merle en vaut vraiment le coup ? » demanda-t-elle, en frottant son pouce contre le sien.

« Je sais comment il . Mais il y a plus de lui que tu le crois. »

Ferait-il la même chose pour toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Merle a fait beaucoup plus pour moi que tu ne pourrais imaginer. » dit Daryl, en pressant sa tête contre les barreaux. « Je lui doit ma vie. »

Elle fixa l'homme, absorbant chaque détail. Ça faisait mal d'imaginer de ne plus jamais le revoir. Elle n'aurait aucun moyen de savoir s'il était en sécurité quelque part, ou mort. La façon dont ses yeux appuyait son regard allait lui manquer, sans jamais garder le contact, mais la regardant toujours. C'était ça. Elle pouvait ne plus jamais avoir un autre moment seul avec lui. Les autres se lèveront avec le soleil et Daryl sera parti pour toujours.

Elle leva son autre bras et porta sa main à son visage. Il tressaillit mais ne bougea pas. Au bout d'un moment, il semblait se pencher contre son touché et elle caressa son sourcil de son pouce.

« Je te fais mes adieux maintenant. » dit-elle doucement. « N'ai pas peur. » Avec cet avertissement elle se pencha en avant, le rencontrant à travers les barreaux. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sauvages alors qu'elle pressa sa bouche contre le coin de son œil et elle l'embrassa. Elle se recula de quelques centimètres et lui laissa quelques instants pour y réfléchir. Quand elle se pencha une nouvelle fois, il tourna la tête, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Aaaah Mais quel suspense insoutenable ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, je le transmettrais à l'auteur avec plaisir. Keep on walking.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est une traduction de la superbe histoire de Gone Random. Le titre original est The Choice. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si vous avez une quelconque remarque sur ma façon de traduire, vous pouvez me le faire remarquer.**_

_**Merci à Darylina (Guest) pour la review sur le précédent chapitre, et sa fidélité aussi, ça fait super plaisir *_* (J'essaie d'en poster un à deux par jour, vu que ce sont de petits chapitres ^^) et à tous les visiteurs anonymes. Merci aussi à Soso77 pour ses commentaires sur les deux chapitres précédents, ça fait trop plaisir de voir des visiteurs fidèles et tout. **_

_**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Et l'histoire appartient à Gone Random, je ne fait que traduire. Voici le lien de l'original : /s/8769968/1/The-Choice (je ne comprend pas, les liens ne veulent pas se mettre en entier ^^)**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Carl ouvrit la porte du block D et y entra, suivit de Hershel et Beth, qui tenait le bébé.

« Où est Daryl ? » demanda immédiatement Merle.

« A la chasse, je crois. » dit Hershel, en s'asseyant. « Je l'ai vu partir avec son arbalète il y a quelques heures. »

« Mon Frangin a mis les pieds dans une merde ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Hershel marqua une pause après ça. « Je suppose qu'il a juste été chercher de la nourriture. » dit-il. « Tu crois qu'il est énervé ? »

Merle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête. C'est quoi ça ? » Il s'avança vers les autres. « Je fais pas garderie. »

« Nous avons amené le petit déjeuné. J'ai besoin de plus de mains. » admit Hershel. « Je m'habitue encore aux béquilles. »

« C'est récent ? » demanda Merle, surpris. « Comment as-tu géré ça ? »

« Rick l'a amputé. » dit Hershel, appréciant l'expression sur le visage de Merle.

« Jésus Christ ! C'est une sorte de maison de l'horreur ? »

« En quoi est-ce que ça te surprend ? Tu as perdu ta main. » dit Hershel.

« Vas te faire foutre, tu ne vas pas entrer dans ma tête, vieil homme. Comment l'as-tu vraiment perdu ? »

« Oh, je ne te mentais pas. J'ai été mordu, au niveau du mollet. Rick n'a pas hésité. Il m'a amputé la jambe et m'a sauvé la vie. »

Merle hocha de la tête, impressionné. « T'as des couilles. » dit-il. « Je savais même pas que c'était possible. »

« Moi non plus. » fit remarquer Hershel.

Merle s'assit et commença à manger. Hershel fit un signe de tête à Beth qui prit place à côté de l'homme, berçant le bébé dans ses bras.

« C'est ma plus jeune fille, Beth. » dit Hershel, la présentant. « Tu as déjà rencontré Maggie. »

« Je n'ai jamais touché un seul de ses cheveux.» déclara Merle.

« Tu l'as enlevée. » dit Carl, ignorant Hershel qui avait tendu une main vers le garçon.

« Putain oui, je l'ai enlevée. Glenn était sur le point de partir sans me dire où était Daryl. » dit Merle, sans s'excuser. « Je sais ce que tu penses de moi. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de le laisser partir. Je lui ai demandé gentiment, mais il ne voulait pas jouer sur le même terrain. Trop triste pour Glenn. »

« T'aurais du lui faire confiance. » insista Carl.

« Parce que tu lui aurais fait confiance, mon garçon. Vieux Merle sait où il va. »

« Alors c'est quoi le plan ? » demanda Hershel, en éloignant la conversation de Glenn et Maggie.

« J'suppose qu'il s'est barré ce matin. Pas sûr que Daryl sache ce qu'il fasse, il fait traîner les choses. »

« Et après quoi ? Tu ne peux pas retourner à Woodbury. Où allez-vous ? »

« On s'en fout où on va. » dit Merle. « Ton groupe l'a retenu. On peut disparaître simplement dans les bois et ça va aller pour nous. »

« Tu ne considérerais même pas de rester ici ? Pas même pour Daryl ? » demanda Hershel.

Merle fixa le vieil homme pendant qu'il mâchait, prenant son temps avant de répondre.

« Et quoi ? » finit-il par cracher. «Rester enfermé dans une cage ? C'est comme ça que ça va marcher ? J'ai déjà fait ça avant. Et je ne vais pas recommencer. J'ai juste passé une bonne partie de l'année à botter des culs et à me rendre utile pour un malade. Tu m'expliques comment ça sera différent. J'ai pas le temps pour ces merdes. »

« Peut-être que ça sera différent cette fois. » suggéra Hershel. « Rick n'était pas responsable la dernière fois que tu étais à Atlanta, d'un côté je comprends. »

« Putain non, il ne l'était pas. C'était juste une sorte de rebelle que l'avorton a ramassé dans la rue. Quelques heures plus tard, je me retrouve abandonné et en train de me couper la main. Le gentil shérif ne va pas me la rendre, Chef. »

« On m'a aussi fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas tout à fait sobre, sur ce toit. Ça fait combien de temps que tu es sobre ? »

Merle se rassit sur son fauteuil. « Jésus Christ, je ne m'en souviens pas. » Il soupira. « Le Gouverneur était un putain de dictateur pour ça. Tu sais si Daryl a encore mon stock ?»

Le bébé se mit a gazouiller ensuite, distrayant tout le monde.

« Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est drôle ? » demanda Merle, rendant sa voix un tantinet plus douce. « J'parie que tu trouve hilarant le fait que Merle ait à errer partout avec sa main coupée et sans rien pour enlever la douleur. J'ai dû tout ressentir. »

« Ils sont revenus pour toi. » dit Hershel.

Merle haussa juste les épaules, la bataille sortit de son corps pendant un moment. « Daryl est le seul qui a toujours été là pour moi. Il me laissera pas tomber. »

Le bébé roucoulait à nouveau et Merle s'approcha d'elle et lui toucha la joue.

« Tu voudrais la prendre ? » demanda innocemment Beth.

Merle ramena sa main. « Nan j'peux pas, chérie. » dit-il, en gesticulant sur ses talons.

« Bien sûr que tu peux. » dit-elle de sa voix cristalline. Elle se déplaça sur son siège et tendit le bébé vers Merle, qui fit une boucle de ses bras pour attraper le petit enfant qui se retrouvèrent finalement dans ses bras.

« Je pourrais la faire tomber. » les avertit Merle.

« J'en doute. » Hershel sourit. « Elle est à peine plus grande qu'une main. Je crois qu'un colosse comme toi peut gérer ça. »

« Ça va pas marcher tu sais. » dit Merle, sans lâcher Judith des yeux. « Aucune femme ne m'a jamais tenu prisonnier et je n'ai aucun problème à résister à ce joli visage. Je suis un fils de pute sans cœur. »

« Oh, j'en suis convaincu. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Hershel étouffa un sourire.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, je le transmettrais à l'auteur avec plaisir. Alors je ne sais pas trop quand je mettrais en ligne le prochain : soit demain soit jeudi. Keep on walking.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est une traduction de la superbe histoire de Gone Random. Le titre original est The Choice. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si vous avez une quelconque remarque sur ma façon de traduire, vous pouvez me le faire remarquer.**_

_**Je suis désolé de l'attente. Il faut dire que je ne vous ai pas habitué ;P **_

_**Un grand merci à Darylina (Guest) et Soso77 pour leur review et leur fidélité. Ça me fait chaud au **_**_cœur, c'est fou. _**

_**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Et l'histoire appartient à Gone Random, je ne fait que traduire. Voici le lien de l'original : /s/8769968/1/The-Choice (je ne comprend pas, les liens ne veulent pas se mettre en entier ^^)**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Daryl piétinait l'herbe haute, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'attraper quoi que ce soit avec tout le bruit qu'il faisait. Il marchait comme ça depuis une bonne heure déjà, sans avoir un chemin ou une destination précise en tête. Finalement, il s'arrêta dans sa traque, respirant lourdement. Avec un grognement frustré, il lança son arbalète sur le sol.

« Putain de merde ! Fait chier ! »

C'était de sa faute. A quoi avait-il pensé ? Il n'avait pas été capable de dormir et avait pensé qu'il pouvait monter la garde, ou au moins un rapide tour autour du périmètre. Bien sûr cette pensée avait quitté son esprit à l'instant même où il était passé par le block C. Son corps s'était tourné comme s'il avait sût où il voulait aller. Comme si cela avait été son plan depuis le début.

Il s'était alors tenu là comme un idiot et l'avait regardée dormir pendant pas mal de temps. Une partie de lui avait juste envie de se rassurer, avoir le cœur net qu'elle était toujours là. Toujours en sécurité. Une partie de lui avait juste envie de la voir une toute dernière fois. Quelqu'en soit la raison, il n'avait pas prit compte de son réveil et du fait qu'elle l'attrape sur le fait comme un putain de pervers. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette visite, naturellement.

Et il aurait dû s'en aller comme un putain de nécessiteux. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui demander de venir avec eux en premier lieu et après, il était parti et avait demandé une nouvelle fois. Et la réponse était toujours non. L'estomac de Daryl avait grondé d'énergie et il avait pensé à partir. Maintenant il était là dehors à prétendre chasser, alors qu'en réalité, il évitait juste tout le monde et remettait l'inévitable à plus tard. Merle allait être tellement énervé.

Daryl rougit une nouvelle fois alors que son esprit repensait à son baiser. Leur baiser. Elle l'avait prévenu pour qu'il puisse gérer la situation et ne pas se rendre complètement ridicule en s'enfuyant. Il avait été tellement peu sûr de lui. Voulait-elle seulement qu'il l'embrasse en retour ? Tout se qu'il savait c'était qu'il s'agissait sûrement de sa dernière chance et que c'était un regret et qu'il était prêt à prendre le risque.

Alors il avait tourné la tête et ces quelques centimètres avaient fait la différence. Il l'avait surprise, il le savait. Putain, il s'était lui-même surpris. Mais elle avait dépassé ça assez rapidement. Il s'était senti maladroit et gêné à mort, mais elle avait continué de presser sa bouche contre la sienne comme si tout allait bien. Elle avait passé sa main entre ses cheveux et l'avait pressé contre elle, seuls les barreaux les avait séparés. Ça lui avait traversé l'esprit d'entrer dans la cellule, pour vraiment la sentir dans ses bras. Elle avait gémi et le son avait heurté son corps droit vers son aine.

Il avait entendu quelqu'un bouger pas loin de leur cellule et ça avait été comme si un grand saut d'eau froide avait été jeté sur lui. Il s'éloigna brusquement d'elle comme si elle lui avait brûlé la peau. Et ça avait été le cas, dans un sens. Il n'oubliera jamais la sensation de ses mains sur lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait emmener avec lui. La gêne avait prit le dessus par la suite et il n'avait eu aucune idée de quoi dire.

« Daryl », avait-elle commencé à dire.

« Au revoir. » Il lui avait craché ça et avait ensuite tourné les talons, en courant presque, dans le sens opposé. Il lui avait fallu un petit moment avant qu'il prenne vraiment conscience de son environnement.

C'était marrant la façon dont il refusait de dormir dans les cellules, il n'avait même pas rejoint Carol dans la sienne pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il était tellement inquiet d'être en cage qu'il en oubliait le fait qu'il l'avait été durant toute sa vie. Une qu'il avait créée autour de lui. C'était seulement dans ses brefs moments avec Carol qu'il se sentait comme libéré. C'était comme si chacune de ses respirations était piétinée jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçoive. L'avoir dans son champ de vision était comme l'air dans ses poumons. Et maintenant, il allait partir avec Merle et suffoquer.

Daryl frotta au niveau des cicatrices sur son torse, absent. Ça lui rappelait tout. De combien il devait à son frère. De comment, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Merle était le seul qui ne l'ai jamais aimé.

Merle avait été envoyé en prison durant une bonne partie de son adolescence. Daryl n'avait jamais connu les détails, ou il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir. Il avait 10 d'écart avec Merle et était principalement invisible à la plupart d'entre elles. Il n'avait pas menti à Andrea. Il s'était perdu dans les bois pendant 9 jours. Personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Daryl supposa qu'il avait eu bien assez de coup dans la tête lorsqu'il était enfant parce qu'il lui semblait avoir de gros trou de mémoire. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de comment ou pourquoi de simples gifles avait évolué en de violentes raclées. Parfois, son père avait pût se tirer pendant un moment et il allait chez son oncle le seul moment calme dont il arrivait à se souvenir.

Merle ressemblait beaucoup à leur père. Il était colérique et il aimait picoler et les drogues. Pas une bonne combinaison. Et il aimait les femmes. Enfin, le sexe avec elles au moins. Ils se moquaient toujours de lui à chaque fois qu'il commençait à s'approcher d'une fille. Le convaincant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui, quelque chose qu'il était trop stupide pour voir. Il s'était alors éloigné des filles. Réalisant éventuellement que la seule fille qui pouvait repartir avec un Dixon n'en valait probablement pas la peine.

Daryl reconnu ce que voulait dire Merle. Il était méchant la plupart du temps avec presque tout le monde. Mais il était plus gentil avec Daryl, quand il était de bonne humeur. Ça avait aidé que Daryl soit bien plus jeune. Merle aimait les enfants.

La nuit où Daryl avait eu les cicatrices, Merle avait perdu connaissance dans l'autre chambre. Il avait crié pour lui, mais Merle était en train se dégager de quelque chose, ne se rendant pas compte qu'une bagarre était en train de faire rage dans la chambre voisine. Daryl avait 17 ans.

Merle s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, voyant tout le sang et ce qu'avait fait Daryl. Il n'avait pas hésité, pas même une seule seconde. Il avait dit aux flics qu'il était responsable. Etait allé en prison. Daryl avait dû passer une bonne partie de l'année dans une famille d'accueil et ensuite avait dû dormir dans de nombreux canapés jusqu'à ce que Merle soit libéré. La première chose que Merle ait faite avait été de venir le voir. Ça avait été seulement eux deux. Jusqu'à Atlanta.

Si seulement ils n'avaient pas laissé Merle sur ce toit Si seulement Merle n'avait pas enlevé Maggie et Glenn. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Merle ne pouvait pas faire partie de leur groupe. Et Daryl était avec lui. Toujours.

Daryl s'essuya le visage, en colère, et remarqua quelque chose à travers les champs. Un cerf. Un mâle. Il ne reviendra donc pas les mains vides. Il aura au moins quelque chose à leur offrir. Un animal mort pourra remplacer les mots qu'il ne pouvait pas dire.

* * *

**Voilà ! Ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plût. Je ne suis pas très fière de la traduc' sur celui-là en tout cas... Voilà ! n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, je le transmettrais à l'auteur avec plaisir ! Keep on walking **


	11. Chapter 11

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est une traduction de la superbe histoire de Gone Random. Le titre original est The Choice. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si vous avez une quelconque remarque sur ma façon de traduire, vous pouvez me le faire remarquer._**

**_Merci à Darylina (Guest) et à Soso77 pour leur review, ça me fait toujours super plaisir de voir que cette fiction est lue et que vous appréciez en plus, ça me comble de bonheur ! Merci aussi à Enissa10 d'avoir ajouté Le Choix à ses alertes. _**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Et l'histoire appartient à Gone Random, je ne fait que traduire. Voici le lien de l'original : /s/8769968/1/The-Choice (je ne comprends pas, les liens ne veulent pas se mettre en entier ^^)_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Rick pouvait entendre Merle crier du block D. Il se tourna vers Glenn. « Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Daryl ne l'aurait pas laissé ici toute la journée. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Glenn.

« Je veux partir à sa recherche. » dit Rick. « Et je pense qu'on devrait emmener Merle. »

« Non. On n'a pas besoin de lui. » dit immédiatement Glenn.

« Merle sait comment traquer. » pointa Rick. « Il voudra trouver Daryl autant que nous. »

« Ou il va nous démonter tous les deux. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. » insista Glenn.

« Ecoute, il revient de loin. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est partir avec Daryl. Il ne nous apprécie pas, mais je ne crois pas que qu'il soit une menace pour nous. » Rick marqua une pause. « Et on le gardera devant nous, juste au cas où. »

Sans grande motivation, Glenn suivit Rick jusqu'au block D.

« Il était temps ! » Merle grondait derrière ses barreaux. « Il est où mon frère putain ? »

« On ne sais pas. » admit Rick. "Il n'est pas revenu de la chasse. On va aller le chercher. Tu pourrais nous aider."

« Tiens donc ? » demanda Merle, les regardant surpris.

« Vas-tu nous causer des problèmes si on te laisse sortir d'ici ? » demanda Rick.

« Tout ce dont je me fous c'est Daryl. » dit Merle. « Laisse moi sortir et je le trouverais. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. »

« Bien, tu l'auras quand même. » dit Rick, ouvrant la porte.

Merle se précipita hors de sa cellule et lança un regard à Glenn, qui roulait des yeux.

« J'ai besoin d'un couteau ou quelque chose dans le genre. » di Merle alors qu'il traversait la prison jusqu'à la cour.

Rick hocha la tête, ayant déjà prévu cela et il lui présenta une lame. « Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit aussi bien que ton dernier couteau, mais j'ai pensé que ça pouvait marcher. T'as besoin d'un coup de main ? »

« Putain oui, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Celle que j'ai perdue à Atlanta. » Merle se détourna de Rick, haussant les épaules, et attacha sa nouvelle lame à son bras. « Ca va le faire. » dit-il, en s'assurant que ça tienne bien en place.

Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière la porte alors que Merle chercha aux alentour à la recherche de la trace de Daryl. Merle se mit en tête de file silencieusement et Rick et Glenn suivirent. C'était devenu plutôt évident que Merle n'était pas à l'aise avec eux dans son dos, et eux, avec lui à leur côté. Il gardait toutefois un œil en arrière et accélérait.

« Tu deviens parano. » dit finalement Glenn, quand Merle s'était arrêté et s'était tourné pour leur faire face.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Merle. « Je peux pas dire que je te fasse aussi confiance que je puisse te jeter, et crois moi, petit homme, je pourrais te jeter de bien des manières. Qui me dit que vous me m'avez pas attiré ici pour me tuer ensuite ? Ça me semble tout à fait probable. »

« Pourquoi on t'aurait armé ? » demanda Glenn.

« Pour me dégager des portes de devant. Vous devriez faire votre sale boulot loin des autres. Ça n'a pas de sens de mettre du sang sur les mains de tout le monde. » Merle esquissa un sourire suffisant. « Il ne peut pas y avoir trop de personne au courant. Ils pourraient le glisser à Daryl. »

« Nous ne sommes pas des tueurs ! » criait Glenn, outragé. « Si quelqu'un devrait être parano ici, c'est nous. Tu es le rancunier dans l'histoire. Personne ne voulait que tu t'amputes la main. Nous sommes revenus pour toi ! Mais toi, me passer à tabac ? Me jeter ce rôdeur ? C'était de trop. Tu nous voudrais tous mort. Ne crois pas que nous ne le savons pas. »

« Mec, ne te flattes pas. Tu es à peine un écho sur mon radar. Je m'en contrefiche que tu vives ou pas. Combien de fois je vais devoir dire que la seule chose qui me préoccupe est Daryl ? La seule raison pour laquelle ton nez est fracassé est parce que tu ne voulais juste pas me dire ce que je voulais savoir. Daryl est tout ce que j'ai. Les seuls sentiments que j'ai en ta faveur est de l'irritation et de la putain d'indifférence. » Merle renifla et regarda ailleurs pendant un moment. « Les rôdeurs ont dû sortir du périmètre. » Il haussa les épaules et commença à marcher droit devant.

« C'était des excuses ça ? » criait Glenn après lui, avec stupéfaction. « Vraiment ? »

Rick posa sa main sur l'épaule de Glenn. « Ne pousse pas trop non plus. Notre but est de trouver Daryl. » lui rappela Rick.

Merle s'arrêta de nouveau dans un champ et regarda aux alentours. « Daryl était de mauvais poil ce matin ? » demanda-t-il.

« Personne ne lui a parlé. » dit Rick. « Hershel l'a vu quitter la cours avec son arbalète. Pourquoi ? »

« Ça fait un moment qu'il traîne. Ce n'était pas une partie de chasse. Il se cache. » Daryl secoua la tête. « Au moins, il est venu jusqu'ici. Ensuite, il s'est éloigné assez vite. » Merle fixa les champs. « C'est débile d'être sorti comme ça quand tu es distrait. Ces merde pourraient vous arracher un morceau. »

« Daryl chasse parfois pendant deux, trois jours. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis inquiet est parce qu'il ne t'aurait pas laissé aussi longtemps. » dit Rick.

« On avait aussi un petit plan pour partir ce matin. » Ajouta Merle. «Il est en train de caler. Il veut pas quitter son petit copain Rick. Ou la souris. Mais c'est comme un chien avec son os. C'est dur pour lui de laisser tomber. Il espère. » Merle avait dit cette dernière phrase comme s'il était embarrassé. Un sale mot.

« C'est marrant, j'aurais dit le contraire. » dit Rick soudainement en colère. «J'aurais plutôt dit que cet homme avait eu tellement de blessures et de déceptions dans sa vie que les murs qu'il a construit autour de lui l'empêchaient justement de devoir espérer. C'est une bonne chose qu'il est un tel instinct de survie. Il aurait pu laisser tomber depuis un long moment. Et je pense bien avant que tout ça s'écroule. »

« Quoi, t'es un psy maintenant ? » ricana Merle.

« C'est évident pour tout le monde qui le regarde. Quel est son but selon toi ? Pourquoi se lève-t-il chaque jour ? »

« Putain ! » cracha Merle. « On est à sa recherche ou on est juste en train de se balader et ruminer à propos de nos règles ! »

« Tu sais depuis combien de temps il était avec nous avant que quelqu'un puisse le toucher sans qu'il tressaille ? » dit Rick. « C'est toi qui lui as fait ça ? »

« Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta gueule. » dit Merle dangereusement. « Je n'ai jamais laissé une seule cicatrice sur ce garçon. »

Rick soutint le regard de Merle avec incrédulité, mais souhaitant contrôler sa colère. Ça ne les mènerait à rien.

Il semblait que Merle allait dire quelque chose en plus, lorsque Daryl apparut au sommet de la clairière, traînant un cerf derrière lui.

« Hey ! » il les appela. « J'pourrais avoir besoin d'aide. »

Glenn applaudit des mains et sourit comme un idiot, soulagé.

« Très drôle. » dit Daryl, laissant tomber sa charge et essuyant son front. Il les regarda ensuite, tous les trois, comme s'il venait juste de réaliser le groupe étrange qu'ils faisaient. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Tu es partie depuis assez longtemps » signala Merle. « Certaines personnes étaient inquiets pour toi. »

« J'ai chopé ça. » Daryl s'avança vers l'animal derrière lui. « Il m'a bien fait courir. De gros rôdeurs aussi. »

« D'autres signes ? » demanda Rick.

« Quelques geeks. » loucha Daryl. « Pas un signe de Woodbury. »

« On ferait mieux d'y retourner avant que la nuit ne tombe. » suggéra Rick. « J'suppose que vous restez une soirée de plus. »

« Non, je sais ça. » dit Merle, en s'avançant pour aider Daryl à soulever le cerf. « Ce morceau de viande a de l'espoir à revendre. »

* * *

**_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de posté ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plût. Le prochain, demain dans l'après midi =) N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je vous répondrais avec plaisir et le transmettrais à l'auteur. Keep on walking !_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est une traduction de la superbe histoire de Gone Random. Le titre original est The Choice. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si vous avez une quelconque remarque sur ma façon de traduire, vous pouvez me le faire remarquer._**

**_Merci à Darylina (Guest), à Enissa10, MumuKR, Soso77 et Stephtvdiairies pour leur review et d'avoir ajouté cette fiction à leur alertes ça fait super plaisir ! Un rayon de soleil en ces jours de pluie ! ^^_**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Et l'histoire appartient à Gone Random, je ne fait que traduire. Voici le lien de l'original : /s/8769968/1/The-Choice (je ne comprends pas, les liens ne veulent pas se mettre en entier ^^)_**

**_Bonne lecture _**

* * *

Carol sentit son estomac se nouer lorsqu'elle vit l'homme revenant vers la barrière. Elle était soulagé que Daryl soit sain et sauf, mais mortifiée de devoir lui faire face une nouvelle fois. Elle était tellement sûre quand elle l'avait embrassé qu'il s'agissait d'un au revoir véritable. Et pendant un moment, elle était satisfaite. Elle ne l'aurait pas laissé partir sans savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser quelqu'un lorsqu'elle le voulait vraiment. Elle l'avait oublié, mais sentit qu'il était plus important d'avoir ce souvenir. Un souvenir tactile qui n'était pas effrayant. Et elle croyait que Daryl avait besoin de ce souvenir aussi.

Et après, il s'était poussé loin d'elle et était parti en courant comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner assez vite. Elle avait honte d'elle-même pour l'avoir poussé dans quelque chose qu'il ne voulait clairement pas. Elle se blâmait d'avoir laissé Maggie remplir sa tête d'idées romantiques. Elle était assez vieille pour en savoir plus.

Elle se sentit bouger à contrecœur jusqu'à la cour où les autres s'étaient rassemblés. Lorsqu'elle vit Beth, elle lui prit Judith des bras, juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire avec ses mains.

« On dirait qu'on va se régaler ce soir. » entendit-elle Axel dire, soudainement derrière elle.

Carol acquiesça juste, incapable de parler. Ça semblait injuste pour Axel d'être si en colère contre lui simplement parce qu'il était là. Axel regarda attentivement le bébé et toucha sa main, laissant ses tout petits doigts s'enrouler autour d'un des siens.

« On dirait que tu es sa maman. » dit-il.

Carol continua de l'ignorer ainsi que le coup de coteau que ses mots lui avaient infligée. Elle était la mère de personne. Plus maintenant. Elle risqua de regarder directement l'homme qui était occupé à pendre le cerf. Daryl lui tournait le dos, mais Merle la regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre son expression et fut la première à détourner le regard.

Le feu était allumé et la viande était en train de cuire. D'une certaine manière, Carol n'était pas surprise de voir Merle prendre la suite de Daryl à la cuisson. Les voir ensemble après tout ce temps lui rappelait comment ils étaient revenus au camp. Même quand Merle avait été à moitié à l'ouest lorsqu'il était sous drogues, il y avait certaines prises que lui et Daryl pouvaient choper avec facilité, sans jamais échanger un mot. Il faisait une bonne équipe.

Elle s'assit avec le bébé et Axel à ses côtés, essayant d'attraper des pièces de conversation. Glenn était plutôt animé, parlant à Maggie. Carol regarda ailleurs. Elle se sentait toujours intrusive quand elle les regardait tous les deux. Elle sentait un pincement de jalousie à comment ils avaient réussit à se trouver. Elle leur enviait la joie qu'ils partageaient en dépit de tout le reste. La joie qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

« Mange. » lui commanda une voix, lui présentant une assiette. Daryl la regardait à peine. Ses yeux se précipitèrent vers Axel pendant une seconde, avant de se diriger de nouveau vers l'autre côté du feu et de s'asseoir à côté de son frère. Les Dixons étaient en train de manger leur viande en dehors du cercle que le groupe avait naturellement formé.

Axel se déplaça à côté d'elle et Carol sentit qu'il allait commencer à parler. « Je suis parfois un petit peu bouché. » dit-il pour finir. Il ne donna pas plus d'explication cependant, mais quand il s'était levé pour prendre une assiette, il ne retourna pas derrière elle.

Ce n'était pas longtemps avant que Maggie ne prenne place. « Laisse-moi la porter pour que tu puisse manger proprement. » dit la jeune femme, prenant Judith dans ses bras. Carol grignota consciencieusement sa viande. La pensée traversa son esprit que sans Daryl, la viande comme ça deviendrait un privilège très rare. Peut-être le savait-il et qu'il voulait les nourrir une toute dernière fois.

« Ils nous quittent toujours ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ce matin ? » soupira Maggie.

« Non. J'imagine qu'ils partiront dans la matinée. » dit Carol.

« Tu lui as simplement parlé ? » poussa Maggie.

Carol était consciente de ses yeux qui se remplissaient soudainement de larmes. Elle avait été tellement agitée toute la journée, s'inquiétant à propos de ce qu'elle avait fait et d'où il était et de quand il partirait pour de bon. C'était de trop.

« Carol, je suis désolé ! » dit rapidement Maggie. Elle tendit la main vers elle, mais Carol était trop rapide. Elle était debout et marchait en direction de la prison avant qu'elle ne décide vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle s'attirait toute l'attention, elle le savait. Ça allait. Elle avait enduré bien plus embarrassant avant et il y aurait quelque chose d'horrible qui les distrairont bien assez tôt, elle en était certaine.

La pire chose était qu'elle n'avait vraiment nulle part où aller. Ils avaient tous vécu si proche les uns des autres. Il n'y avait intimité. Pas de secrets. C'était nécessaire pour leur sécurité, mais indésirable dans des moments comme ceux là, quand elle avait juste envie d'être seule.

De façon prévisible, elle finit dans sa cellule, assise sur sa couchette. C'était après le coucher du soleil, donc elle était dans le noir, gratifiante du masque que ça provoquait. Elle savait par le son qu'il faisait lorsqu'il marchait que c'était Hershel qui était venu la trouver.

« Tu as manqué le barbecue. » observa-t-il doucement, d'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Je vivrais. » sourit-elle. Cette simple garantie avait du poids ces derniers jours. «je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit. » confia-t-elle.

Ils restèrent assis pendant de longues minutes avant qu'Hershel ne recommence à parler. Il l'a surpris en lui prenant la main. « Je suis désolé si on a mit une quelconque pression sur tes épaules, Carol. Je crois que nous sommes tous énervé à la pensée de perdre Daryl et nous avons pu te mettre la pression pour le convaincre de rester. »

« Il ne restera pas. Il me l'a dit. » dit-elle, en s'enroulant d'un bout de la couverture sur son lit.

« J'imagine qu'il est plutôt partagé en ce moment. »

« Je ne sais pas pour ça. » dit Carol. « Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de doutes à propos de sa fuite avec Merle. »

« Juste parce qu'il est ferme sur sa décision ne veut pas dire qu'elle est facile à prendre. » dt Hershel. « Je sais que vous êtes proches tous les deux et j'en suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais j'espère que tu sais que tu ne seras pas seule ici après qu'il soit parti. On s'intéresse tous à toi. Et on a besoin de toi, beaucoup. »

Carol ne pouvait pas retenir les larmes qui dégringolèrent le long de ses joues. Elle avait peur de la solitude qui semblait inévitable. Elle avait été très seule depuis la mort de Lori, optant pour prendre une autre cellule pour éviter d'heurte les sentiments des autres. Et ce dernier jour sans Daryl était juste un avant goût de ce qui allait arriver.

Elle ne connaissait pas toujours son but, mais elle était devenue plus forte. Utile. Et Daryl était en grande partie responsable. Ils étaient deux personnes étranges, donc ils étaient restés collés ensemble. Ils avaient des cicatrices en commun et pouvait reconnaître la douleur sans avoir besoin de parler. Entre eux deux, ils étaient entier. Ou c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Carol ne pourrait jamais faire revenir Sophia, et Merle était revenu à Daryl et elle supposait qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle dorénavant.

« J'ai juste besoin de le laisser partir. » admit Carol.

Hershel acquiesça et serra sa main. « J'imagine qu'il se dit quelque chose de très similaire. Je dois dire qu'ils sont resté un jour plus longtemps que prévu. »

« Arrête, Hershel, s'il te plaît. » supplia Carol. « Il n'y a rien qui me laisse espérer. Je n'ai pas l'énergie. Je n'y crois plus dorénavant. »

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plût ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review j'y répondrais avec plaisir ! Et la transmettrais à l'auteur ;) Keep on walking ! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est une traduction de la superbe histoire de Gone Random. Le titre original est The Choice. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si vous avez une quelconque remarque sur ma façon de traduire, vous pouvez me le faire remarquer._**

**_Oh deuxième chapitre dans la journée ! Je donne l'impression de ne pas avoir de vie là xP Merci à Darylina (Guest), Soso77 et stephtvdiaries pour leur review ! J'adore toujours autant en tout cas lol. Merci Soso77 de m'avoir ajouté à ses alertes et favoris ! *_*_**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Et l'histoire appartient à Gone Random, je ne fait que traduire. Voici le lien de l'original : /s/8769968/1/The-Choice (je ne comprends pas, les liens ne veulent pas se mettre en entier ^^)_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Daryl était allongé sur son lit dans une cellule avec Merle. Merle avait insisté pour s'y installer et Daryl ne lui avait pas tenu tête. Il ne se bâterait plus avec lui dorénavant, sur rien du tout. Merle ne dormait pas non plus, il pouvait le dire. Probablement pensant que quelqu'un allait l'enlever. La paranoïa aurait prit tout son sens si Merle était encore défoncé. Son frère ne comprenait pas qu'ils puissent rester pile poil au milieu du seul endroit où il voulait rester.

Daryl se tourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit et pu presque entendre Merle rouler des yeux.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas la baiser une dernière fois si c'est ça qui t'agite.» dit Merle sous lui.

« Tais-toi. » dit Daryl, sans dégager beaucoup d'énergie. « C'est pas comme ça. »

« Sans blague. » grogna Merle. « Si la fin du monde ne t'inspire pas pour te bouger le cul, alors je suppose que tu n'auras jamais la queue mouillée. »

Daryl l'ignora. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau venant de Merle et peut-être c'était juste parce que son frère était fatigué, mais les mots maquaient de leur mordant habituel.

« Ouais, je suppose que si ça ne t'emmerde pas, ça ne devrais pas m'inquiéter non plus. » continua Merle. « C'est une sorte de soulagement de te voir seulement vouloir une femme. Même si tu es trop retardé pour prendre ce qui se présente à toi. J'ai pris l'habitude de m'inquiéter que tu sois un putain de pédé. Un Dixon ! Mais je me suis ouvert sur ça, vu que tu es mon frère. Au moins, tu as été discret sur ça. »

« Vas te faire foutre, Merle. » dit Daryl, espérant que Merle en avait fini pour la nuit.

« Merde, même être pédé est mieux qu'être juste, rien. »

« C'est gros pour toi. » dit Daryl. Il imaginait que si Merle avait vraiment cru qu'il était pédé, il l'aurait battu jusqu'à le lui sortir de la tête. Ou aurait fait de son mieux pour.

« C'est le rien qui m'inquiète le plus. » dit Merle.

« Tu ne t'es jamais inquiété pour moi. Putain tu étais absent la moitié de temps. Complètement défoncé l'autre moitié. » insista Daryl.

« Je suis inquiet si Papa a fait quelque chose. S'il t'a fait quelque chose de pire. » dit Merle. C'était une confession, comme Daryl n'en avait jamais entendu. Il avait vu Merle regretter d'être défoncé. Perché comme un cerf volant et promettant à quiconque qui l'écoutait qu'il changerait. Mais ça, c'était quelque chose que Merle n'avait jamais dit tout haut. Daryl pouvait dire par ailleurs que ça voix avait changé. La façon dont les mots forçaient le chemin de ses dents. Le silence durait et Daryl réalisa que Merle attendait une réponse.

« Non. Rien de tout ça. Il aimait juste me couper, c'est tout. » dit Daryl. C'était sensé être rassurant. « C'était dans ta tête tout ce temps ? J'ai 40 ans, Merle. Tu aurais pu demander. »

« C'est la vérité ? » demanda Merle.

« C'est la vérité. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, le sommeil de leur venant toujours pas.

« Alors tu as vraiment sauté cette Justine chez Duane ce soir là ? » demanda Merle.

Daryl roula sur l'autre côté agacé. « Sale pétasse. » grogna-t-il.

« C'est un oui ? » poussa Merle.

« Si c'est un oui, tu retourneras dormir putain ? »

« Je dormirais plus facilement si je savais que tu avais baisé au moins une fois dans ta malheureuse petite vie. » admit Merle. « J'suis pas sûr de ce que tu as contre. »

« Rien. J'ai juste pas le même goût pour les traînées que toi et papa. » Dit Daryl.

« Justine était une putain de traînée. » dit Merle.

« Ne crois pas que je le savais. » dit Daryl.

« Et tu l'as baisée. Alors peut-être que tu n'es pas aussi bien que moi après tout. »

« Je ne pense pas que je sois meilleurs que toi. » dit Daryl, surpris que ce soit Merle qui parle.

« Non ? Tu ne te drogues pas. Ne baises pas. Ne fais rien comme ton grand frère. Tu n'as même jamais été dans les vapes. Tu es un bon garçon. »

« J'suis pas bon. Bon à rien, comme tu dis. » dit Daryl. « Qui m'a appris à chasser, à tirer et à me battre putain ? Je connais les bois que depuis qu'on s'y est cachés. Tu es tout ce que je connais. Je n'ai jamais pensé être meilleurs que toi. Je voulais être aussi bien que toi. »

« Y a pas de quoi rire. » dit Merle, bien qu'il semblait honoré. « Alors, Justine ? »

« Ouais. » se confessa à contrecœur Daryl. « C'est plutôt elle qui m'a sauté. » ajouta-t-il. Il mit de côté le moment où Merle avait été hors de lui cette nuit-là. Lui avait mis quelque chose en bas de la gorge de Daryl. Daryl avait passé la moitié de la soirée confus et tremblant. Il n'avait aucune idée de dans quoi il s'était fourré et essayait juste de sortir de là, attendant Merle pour rentrer chez eux.

Il ne lui restait qu'une vague de souvenir de Justine l'attrapant, l'enjambant et prendre le dessus sur lui alors qu'il avait échoué à atteindre un quelconque rythme. Finalement elle en avait eu assez et l'avait poussé loin d'elle. « Inutile », l'appelait-elle. Il avait débandé immédiatement et elle s'était moquée de lui. Est-ce que ça comptait seulement ? Il n'était même pas venu.

Daryl ferma fortement ses yeux à la pensée de ce vieil embarras. C'était il y a des années et ces gens était sûrement mort désormais. Bientôt ce sera juste Merle et lui à nouveau. Ça avait toujours été la chose la plus sûre à faire.

Le truc avec Justine lui avait rarement traversé l'esprit, excepté récemment lorsqu'il était avec Carol. Elle le taquinait quelques fois et il n'était pas sûr si elle était sérieuse ou pas. Et bien qu'il pensait que Carol était à des lieux de Justine sur tous les plans, il n'arrêtait pas de les comparer toutes les deux, ça avait toujours l'air d'être beaucoup trop risqué. Il espérait que Carol ne se moquerait jamais de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr. Même Merle et son papa avait reconnu que quelque chose ne tournait pas tout à fait rond chez lui. Il foutrait tout en l'air et s'embarrasserait encore une fois. Mieux valait rester en dehors de ça. Putain, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait embrassé. Son cœur commença à battre plus vite à ce souvenir. Il voulait recommencer.

« Ça avait l'air cool aujourd'hui. Entre toi et Rick. Et Glenn. » dit Daryl après avoir été calme pendant un moment.

« Oh ouais, on est tous meilleurs amis maintenant. » bailla Merle. « Tu sais comment ils sont. Ils sont de ton côté quand ils ont besoin de toi. »

« On dirait qu'on pourrait leur donner deux trois jours. » essaya Daryl. « Avant qu'on se tire. Peut-être que ça marchera. » Daryl n'avait jamais rien demandé à Merle et s'était redressé malgré tout ce que son frère pourrait lui jeter.

« Ce n'est même pas eux. » dit Merle au bout d'un moment. « Je pourrais peut-être me les faire si je dois le faire. »

« Alors quoi ? » demanda Daryl.

« Cette femme. Michonne. » dit Merle. « Elle voudrait me tuer. Je dois dormir quelque part. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai accepté d'être enfermé ici aussi facilement. »

« Elle a ses raisons ? » demanda Daryl, la déception se faisant sentir.

« Sûr. » Merle haussa les épaules. « Le Gouverneur m'a envoyé avec quelques hommes pour s'occuper de son cas. On a fait un travail de merde. Elle fait peur. » Admit Merle. « Je l'ai eu une fois, à la jambe. »

« Tu lui as tiré dessus ? »

« Et après j'ai menti au Gouverneur sur sa mort. Tu vois d'où ça vient. » dit Merle. « Je ne peux pas rester où elle crèche. Les autres sont des bonnes âmes, je peux les gérer. Mais je ne pourrais jamais tourner le dos à cette femme. »

« Je peux parler à Rick. » proposa Daryl.

« Et pour dire quoi, exactement ? Elle n'est sous le commandement de personne. Tu étais tellement occupé par la souris et son petit-ami pour le remarquer, mais cette salope folle ne m'a pas lâché des yeux de toute la nuit. Ça l'a démangée de prendre sa chance de me finir. »

« Pas comme toi de partir loin de quelques femmes. » poussa Daryl.

« Vas te faire mettre, frangin. Elle ne t'a jamais pourchassé toi. Elle a des rôdeurs pour animal de compagnie. Cette merde folle est effrayante putain. Je peux pas prédire ce que quelqu'un comme elle va faire. Je veux juste être clair pour elle. »

Daryl tomba dans le silence une nouvelle fois. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir d'autres choses à dire. Il fixa le plafond, se demandant combien d'heure il restait avant que le soleil se lève. Tout semblait s'effondrer.

« Daryl, t'es toujours avec moi. » La voix de Merle était profonde, bourrue mais quelque chose aussi.

« Toujours. » dit Daryl.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce treizième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a comblé de bonheur en tout cas. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire auquel je répondrais avec beaucoup de plaisir. Keep on walking ! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est une traduction de la superbe histoire de Gone Random. Le titre original est The Choice. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si vous avez une quelconque remarque sur ma façon de traduire, vous pouvez me le faire remarquer._**

**_Merci à Soso77 et à Stephtvdiaries pour leur commentaire sur le chapitre précédent et les compliments aussi *_*, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je vous aimes ! _**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Et l'histoire appartient à Gone Random, je ne fait que traduire. Voici le lien de l'original : /s/8769968/1/The-Choice (je ne comprends pas, les liens ne veulent pas se mettre en entier ^^)_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Rick pénétra dans la salle commune, pas spécialement surpris de voir que Hershel était déjà là, buvant un café. Le jour ne s'était pas encore complètement levé, bien qu'il allait l'être dans une demi heure. Rick se donna du courage en prenant un café et rejoint Hershel à la table.

« Alors, c'est le grand jour. » commença Hershel.

Rick grimaça et prit une grande gorgée de son café pour éviter de parler pour un moment.

« Je souhaiterais pouvoir dire que ce n'est pas le cas. » dit-il finalement. « Aucun signe d'eux ? »

« J'ai vu Daryl sortir du matériel vers la cour plus tôt. » dit Hershel. « J'imagine qu'aucun de nous n'a dû dormir très longtemps. »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » admit Rick. « Nous n'avons jamais perdu quelqu'un de cette façon. Il ne veut pas partir. Je le sens. »

« On dirait pas qu'il va changer d'avis. » dit Hershel. « On devrait se donner un point de rendez-vous. Quelque part où nous pourrions aller si on aurait besoin de se retrouver. »

« Tu ne pense pas qu'on soit capable de rester ici. » Rick regardait fixement Hershel et voyait la vérité en face. « Enfin, j'ai acquis par expérience qu'une fois que tu te sépares, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. J'étais avec un homme du nom de Morgan. J'avais utilisé une radio et laissé des mots. Je ne le reverrais plus jamais. Si l'un d'entre nous se sépare des autres, il est perdu à coup sûr. »

« Merle et Daryl ont réussi à se retrouver. Et Daryl ne le cherchait même pas. » argumenta Hershel.

« J'aimerais avoir ton optimisme. » Rick secoua la tête. « Tente ta chance, si ça peut aider.» Rick regarda fixement en direction d'Hershel, se demandant si il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait dire pour convaincre Daryl de rester. « Qu'a dit Carol ? »

« Je pense qu'on devrait garder Carol en dehors de tout ça. » admit Hershel. « Elle traverse une période difficile et je ne veut pas qu'elle se sente responsable de son départ. »

Rick acquiesça pour montrer son accord mais il était déçu. Il s'était senti si confiant qu'ils aient la possibilité de convaincre Daryl se rester. Avait-il simplement mal interprété ses paroles ? Il comptait sur la loyauté de Daryl, mais Merle avait clairement plus de valeur que lui à ses yeux.

« J'suppose que je lui parlerais plus tard. » Rick se leva du la table, attrapa une second tasse de café et sortit dans la cour.

Il trouva Daryl emballant des affaires dans les sacoches accroché à sa moto. « On t'a ramené des trucs en plus. » dit Rick lui tendant le café.

« On aura pas de chambre. » dit Daryl. « On essaiera de récupérer un camion sur la route. On ira pas loin sur la moto. »

« Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas les devant et prendrais un de nos camions. »

« Vous en aurez besoin. » Les yeux de Daryl s'attardèrent sur la tour de garde. Carol montait la garde, Rick le savait. Il ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Tu sais la direction que vous allez prendre ? »

Daryl haussa les épaules. « Loin de Woodbury. » C'était assez simple.

Du coin de l'œil, Rick pouvait voir Axel s'avancer vers avec ses outils. Il supprima la sorte de panique qui s'était emparé de lui et tourna son attention vers Daryl, qui semblait se préparer à retourner à l'intérieur.

« Attends. » dit Rick, le suivant et attrapant Daryl par l'épaule. L'homme était tendu, mais ne s'écarta pas de sa poigne. « Je me suis toujours senti mal, senti horriblement mal, pour ce qui s'est passé avec Merle. Je n'ai jamais pensé l'abandonner là-bas. Jamais pensé dans la situation où il a dû couper sa propre main. Mais je ne lui ai pas donné le choix. C'était ma décision et ma faute. Et le fait que tu sois resté avec nous et de mon côté tout ce temps, en dépit de ça, et bien, j'en suis reconnaissant. Je ne crois pas que j'ai pleinement compris ce que ça signifie pour toi, de perdre ton frère. Jusqu'à maintenant. »

Rick enleva sa main de l'épaule de Daryl et les deux hommes restèrent debout comme ça pendant un moment. Daryl se balançait sur ses pieds, ses yeux tiraillés entre Rick et le block D.

« Putain, je sais comment Merle peut être. » Daryl finit par parler. « Je m'attend à ce que tu fasse ce que tu as à faire. Et je sais comment tout peut partir en couilles très vite ces jours-ci. J'ai pas de gros problèmes là-dessus. Tu t'es bien comporté avec moi. »

« J'ai mes outils. » dit Axel, arrivant derrière eux. « Tu pourrais faire des réglages avant que tu partes. »

Daryl lança un regard noir à l'homme. « Gardes tes mains pour toi. » lui cracha-t-il.

Axel montra ses mains en évidence. « Hey mon gars, j'essaye juste d'aider moi. »

« Ça n'était sûrement pas une mauvaise idée. » dit Rick.

« Si c'est à propos de ta meuf, j'ai compris. » dit Axel. « C'est pas comme si elle ne m'avait pas envoyé bouler une bonne douzaine de fois de toute façon. On dirait qu'elle pourrait juste te dire ce dont on a parlé. Elle n'a pas eu de problème à me faire comprendre qu'elle était lesbienne. »

Les deux hommes fixèrent Axel.

« Quoi ? » demanda finalement Daryl.

« Message reçu. » dit Axel.

« Tu embêtais Carol ? » demanda Rick, amusé.

« Un peu peut-être. » confia Axel. « Tu sais depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas été avec une femme ? » Alex secoua la tête.

« Mieux vaut que tu t'y habitues, connard. Je ne vois pas ça changer dans l'immédiat. » dit Daryl. «On est pas dans un putain de Dating Game. »

« C'est bon. » dit Rick, en posant une main sur Daryl. « Carol peut se gérer toute seule. »

« Ouais, bien sûre qu'elle peut. » s'exaspéra Daryl. « Tu n'as jamais fait entièrement la connaissance d'Ed Peletier. C'est ce genre de mec qu'elle choisit. »

« Et toi. » argumenta Rick, osant montrer à Daryl son réel problème. « Elle t'a choisi aussi. »

Daryl regardait par terre. « Comme j'ai dit. »

« Daryl,» commença Rick, alarmé par le tournant que la conversation avait pris. Se comparait-il vraiment au mari de Carol ?

« J'vais chercher Merle. » dit Daryl, en s'éloignant.

« Alors, pas de réglages ? » demanda Axel.

Rick se frotta la tête. « Mieux vaux partir. » dit-il finalement. Peut-être que la chance allait tourner et que la moto allait rendre l'âme avant qu'ils ne puissent quitter la prison.

Le soleil était plus haut dans le ciel dorénavant et les autres étaient en train de commencer à prendre le chemin de la cours. Rick espéra que pendant une seconde il puisse savoir ce qu'il était en train de foutre. Ces gens comptaient sur lui, toujours. Ils lui faisaient confiance, même quand il n'arrêtait pas d'échouer. Est-ce qu'au moins il comprenant ce qu'il faisait quand il avait frappé Merle ? D'ôter à un être humain une chance raisonnable de survie dans ce nouveau ? C'était impardonnable. Merle avait été violent. Une épine dans le pied. Il ne l'avait pas apprécié. S'était senti mieux avec lui attaché sur ce toit. Il avait sût aussi tôt qu'il avait vu les larmes dans les yeux de Daryl Dixon que ça avait été le mauvais choix.

Et Sophia. Il l'avait eu dans les bras, saine et sauve. Elle l'avait supplié de ne pas la laisser toute seule. Rick avait pris la mauvaise décision une nouvelle fois. Peut-être qu'ils auraient tous les deux été tués s'il avait essayé de la prendre avec lui. Il ne le saura jamais. Mais au moins, il n'aurait pas eu à passer chaque jour à essayer de vivre en paix avec lui-même. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Carol avec Judith, il devait de mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de la supplier de lui pardonner.

Lori. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour avoir seulement dix minutes avec elle. Juste assez de temps pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimerait toujours. Et il avait honte que sa colère et sa fierté lui ait permis d'oublier ça.

Peut-être que c'était des choses dont il devrait parler à Daryl. Comment pourrait-il faire voir à Daryl que n'importe ce qu'il pensait devoir à son frère, c'était avec lui-même qu'il devait vivre. Rick jeta le reste de son café dans la poussière. Le temps avait coulé et il avait encore échoué.

* * *

_**Voilà pour le quatorzième chapitre ! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire j'y répondrais avec graaaand plaisir et le transmettrais à l'auteur. Keep on walking ! **_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est une traduction de la superbe histoire de Gone Random. Le titre original est The Choice. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si vous avez une quelconque remarque sur ma façon de traduire, vous pouvez me le faire remarquer._**

**_Alors désolé je n'ai rien posté hier, je n'avais pas le temps. Je sais que je ne vous ai pas habitué à attendre trop longtemps ;) Merci à Soso77 et à Darylina (J'ai fait attention là sur les mots qui manquent, merci de m'avoir fait la remarque) pour leur commentaire sur le chapitre précédent *_*, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je vous aimes !_**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Et l'histoire appartient à Gone Random, je ne fait que traduire. Voici le lien de l'original : /s/8769968/1/The-Choice (je ne comprends pas, les liens ne veulent pas se mettre en entier ^^)_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Carol s'était détournée de la scène d'en bas. Elle ne pouvait plus la regarder. Elle espérait juste qu'ils partent sans prolonger leurs adieux. Elle n'avait pas la force de lui faire à nouveau face. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait souhaiter maintenant était qu'il parte rapidement, sans faire d'histoire. Elle avait l'intention de rester où elle était jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le son d'une moto qui s'éloigne.

Carol avait empêché son regard de se diriger en dehors du périmètre, mais elle ne voyait pas grand-chose. Elle luttait pour échapper à ses pensées, mais il n'y aurait aucun soulagement à ça. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû partir avec lui la nuit précédente. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait dormi. Mais elle savait qu'il était avec Merle. Et en plus, s'il avait voulu la revoir, il savait où la trouver. Et maintenant, il était trop tard. Tout le monde était réuni dehors pour dire leur adieu. Elle avait manqué sa chance d'être seule avec lui.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, et elle sentit un soupçon d'espoir que Daryl était venu la voir une toute dernière fois. Elle se tourna et fut frappé par la déception et la peur. C'était Merle.

« T'as pas besoin de me regarder comme ça, chérie. Je sais que je suis le mauvais frère. » Merle lui sourit et continua à avancer vers elle.

« Comment es-tu sorti ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de garder son calme.

« Daryl a oublié de fermer la porte à clef. J'suppose qu'il était distrait ce matin. » Merle lui offrit un large sourire.

Carol laissa tomber sa peur pour la remplacer immédiatement par de la colère. « Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu ne peux pas voir qu'il est fait pour être ici ? Ce que ça signifie pour lui ? Comment peux-tu lui demander se tout abandonner ? »

« Quoi ? » Merle s'adossa contre une rampe et la fixa des yeux. « Tu crois que tout ça signifie autant pour lui que son propre frère ? »

« Oui ! » dit immédiatement Carol. « Quel genre de frère as-tu été pour lui ? Vous partagez peut-être du sang, mais la famille signifie beaucoup plus que ça. C'est ce qu'il a ici. Tu l'éloigne de sa famille. »

« T'es juste énervée parce que tu tiens une lampe. C'était sans espoir. Tu dois t'en rendre compte. Daryl est différent. » Merle jeta un œil derrière lui et cracha par terre.

« Pas si différent. » dit calmement Carol, espérant qu'elle sonne plus confiante qu'elle l'était.

« C'est comme ça alors ? » demanda Merle. Il lui lança un autre sourire. « Oublis ça, ma sœur. Je le connais mieux que tu ne le crois. »

« Ce n'est pas juste à propos de moi. » appuya Carol. Toutes ces pensées qui l'avaient empoisonnée, prêtes à dépasser la barrière de sa bouche. « Tout le monde aime Daryl ici. Et oui, on dépend énormément de lui. Mais il a besoin de nous aussi. »

« Oh oui ? Pour faire quoi ? » demanda Merle. Il semblait sincèrement curieux et Carol se sentit stupide. Pourquoi Daryl avait-il besoin d'eux ? Rien, était la première réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle à Merle. « Pourquoi es-tu monté jusqu'ici ? » Elle n'allait pas le supplier pour Daryl, alors qu'il n'avait clairement aucune intention de rester.

« C'est ta dernière chance pour changer d'avis. » Merle haussa les épaules. « Je sais que Daryl veut que tu viennes avec nous. Je sais que tu ne veux probablement aller nulle part avec moi. Mais je ne mors par, je le jure. Je ne lèverais jamais un petit doigt sur une femme qui appartient à mon frère. Je n'ai aucune solution pour toi. Tu n'étais pas sur ce toit. Aussi loin d'où je me souvienne, ton seul crime a été de rester avec ton connard de mari pendant si longtemps. »

« Quoi ? » Carol était sans voix pour la seconde fois.

« Tu crois que je m'en fous de Daryl ? Que je suis une sorte de monstre ? J'aime mon p'tit frère. » dit Merle. « Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Bien sûr. Et si tu en es la clef, alors tu devrais venir. »

« Je n'irais nulle part avec toi. » insista Carol, les yeux écarquillés.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Merle. « Tu l'aimes. Aucun de ses bébés n'est le tien. Tu n'as pas d'attache ici. »

« Tu m'as écouté quand je t'ai dit que nous étions de la famille ici ? » demanda Carol. « Ces enfants sont les miens. Et Hershel et Glenn et Maggie et Rick. Ils sont tous à moi. Et Daryl aussi. J'ai perdu trop de gens pour tourner le dos à quiconque maintenant. »

« Tu vas juste le laisser partir ? » la questionna Merle.

« C'est son choix. » dit fermement Carol.

Merle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de la cours. « Ouais, putain, ils sont rien pour moi. » dit-il finalement.

« Ils pourraient l'être. » dit-elle. « Rick ne pourrait jamais forcer Daryl à faire un choix comme celui-là. Il l'aime comme un frère le devrait. »

« Tu ne sais rien sur Daryl et moi. »

« Je sais que tu as besoin de lui. » dit-elle. « Tu as besoin de lui. Tu n'as rien d'autre. Daryl est le seul qui se préoccupe de toi. Tu as encore plus besoin de lui que moi. Alors prends-le. »

Le sourire de Merle devint sombre et il s'avança d'un pas vers elle. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission, chérie. Comme tu l'as dit, Daryl a déjà fait son choix. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à me demander de vous suivre ? » demanda Carol, avec assurance. « Tu te sens coupable. Tu sais qu'il ne vient que pas obligation. Qu'est-ce qu'il te doit, exactement, qu'il lui donne l'envie de mettre sa vie entre parenthèse pour toi ? »

« Je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu comprennes. » dit Merle, d'une voix ferme et basse. Il planait au dessus d'elle dorénavant. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle heurter son visage. « Tu me juges ? C'est marrant ça. Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé à ta petite fille si son papa ne s'était pas fait mordre ? Combien de temps penses-tu que tu aurais pu la garder en vie ? Femme. Tu es comme les putains et les essuie-pieds. »

Carol le regardait fixement, mais préconisait de garder le silence. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire de plus sur Sophia qu'elle ne s'était déjà demandé. Elle avait apparemment touché un point sensible. Elle l'avait blessé et il essayait juste de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se retournèrent lors du bruit soudain d'une épée étant défourrée.

« Recules-toi. » commanda Michonne.

Merle leva les mains vers le haut mais ne s'éloigna pas de Carol.

« Prenons un instant, Michonne. » dit Merle, sa voix à nouveau amicale. « Carol et moi avions juste une petite conversation. »

Les yeux de la femme ne se détournèrent pas de Merle alors qu'il commença à avancer autour d'elle. « J'comprend que tu sois énervée pour ce qu'il s'est passé. C'était un tir chanceux. Putain, tu étais en train d'essayer de me tuer moi aussi. Maintenant que nous sommes loin du Gouverneur, pourquoi on ne serait pas quitte ? L'ardoise est vide. »

« Bouge. » commanda Michonne et Carol réalisa ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« Il n'est pas armé. » affirma Carol. « Tu ne peux pas juste le tuer. »

« Bouge. » répéta la femme.

« Mieux vaut rester en arrière. » dit ensuite Merle, en prenant le bras de Carol et la poussant derrière lui.

« Merle n'en vaut pas le coup. » essaya Carol, sachant combien la perte de Merle pourrait blesser Daryl. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le défends. » dit Michonne. « C'est évident que son frère se portait bien mieux sans lui. »

« Enfin, Daryl n'apprécierait pas que tu prennes cette décision pour lui. Et personne n'appréciera que tu tues l'un des notre. »

« Ce mec ? » Michonne semblait sceptique.

« Oui. Il fait partie du groupe. » insista Carol. « Tu dois reculer. » Carol se plaça devant Merle par la suite, en pointant son arme en direction de Michonne.

Michonne semblait énervée, mais baissa son arme. « J'ai entendu ce qu'il t'a dit. »

« Ouais, enfin, quelques fois c'est comme ça que c'est une famille. Ces aboiements sont mieux que sa morsure. »

Merle était prêt à répondre lorsque Michonne leva sa main en l'air. « Attends. C'est quoi ce bruit ? »

Carol écouta, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. « Je connais ce bruit. » dit-elle. Ces yeux parcoururent le périmètre. « Une horde. »

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plût ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review j'y répondrais avec plaisir ! Et la transmettrais à l'auteur ;) Keep on walking !**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est une traduction de la superbe histoire de Gone Random. Le titre original est The Choice. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si vous avez une quelconque remarque sur ma façon de traduire, vous pouvez me le faire remarquer._**

**_Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser auprès de certains à qui j'ai dit que je posterais la suite plus tôt ! Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Merci à Soso77, Mekkie (Whaou merci en tout cas c'est super gentil. Merci pour tes commentaires que je vais tenter d'appliquer =P), MumuKR et à Darylina (Aaargh c'est pas possible, je suis maudite mdr) pour leur commentaire sur le chapitre précédent *_*, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! _**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Et l'histoire appartient à Gone Random, je ne fait que traduire. Voici le lien de l'original : /s/8769968/1/The-Choice (je ne comprends pas, les liens ne veulent pas se mettre en entier ^^)_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Daryl marchait vers sa moto, énervé contre Merle. Il était parti en vadrouille sans dire un mot alors qu'il avait été celui qui avait commenté l'hésitation de Daryl. Daryl pouvait dorénavant voir le groupe se rassembler autour de sa moto. Il ne savait pas quoi faire quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur avec leur bras ouverts et leurs larges sourires. Merde. Ils allaient définitivement être câlins.

Il avança aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait, mais ils le remarquèrent tout de même, tous tourné vers lui. Il pouvait voir Beth qui commençait déjà à pleurnicher. Beth ? Merde. Lui avait-il seulement dit plus de deux phrases ? C'était quoi cette merde ? Plus vite il pourrait dépasser tout ça, mieux ce serait. Hershel posa sa main sur lui le premier.

« Voici une carte. J'ai marqué un endroit ici. J'ai pensé que si nous avions besoin de nous retrouver à un moment, ce serait une bonne idée. Nous pourrions laisser un mot ou quelque chose d'autre. »

Daryl acquiesça juste et mit la carte avec ses autres affaires sur la moto. Ça ne le gênait pas de dire à cet homme qu'il doutait qu'ils puissent se retrouver un jour. Lui et Merle n'avaient pas de destination en tête. Il voulait juste être parti. Complètement hors de la Géorgie, probablement.

Hershel lui pressa l'épaule. «Ouais, tu vas nous manquer, fiston. Je hais l'idée de te voir partir. » Un autre acquiescement aurait été à faire mais Daryl n'avait pas confiance en sa voie juste après et espéra qu'Hershel avait fini avec ses paroles de doux de Papa et qu'il les gardait pour Glenn.

« J'espérait que j'allais apprendre comment utiliser l'arbalète. » dit Carl. « Quand je serais assez grand. »

« T'es déjà un dur à cuire avec ton flingue. » dit Daryl, sentant un étrange pic d'attention pour le garçon. Il avait été plutôt agaçant au début, à tout le temps partir en vadrouille. A voler le fusil des autres. Mais il s'était amélioré. Il sera leur boss à tous un de ces jours. Carl lui tendit la main, comme un mini-homme, alors Daryl la lui serra.

« Je suis content que tu es retrouvé ton frère. » dit Carl.

« Merci. » arriva à articuler Daryl. Personne d'autre ne considérait ça comme une bonne nouvelle.

Beth prit sa suite, lui offrant un câlin si rapide qu'il n'eut pas la chance de se relaxer avant qu'elle se retire.

« C'est trop bizarre. » dit Glenn. « Il ne reste plus que moi et Carol du groupe original d'Atlanta. C'est étrange comment les choses tournent. »

« Ouais, enfin. Ne te sous-estime pas. T'es plutôt un dur à cuire. Pour un chinois. »

Glenn ricana et roula des yeux. Daryl lui donna un léger coup de poing amical dans le bras, espérant qu'il soit capable de trouver un détail que Merle n'avait pas foutu en l'air. Ça faisait mal de regarder Glenn.

« Viens là. » La voix de Maggie était tremblante. Sans attendre sa permission, elle serra ses bras autour de lui. Alors qu'elle ne s'était pas libéré de lui au bout d'un moment, il arriva à lever un de ses bras et lui donna un léger coup dans le dos. « Tu n'as pas à partir. » soupirait-elle.

« Si. » dit Daryl, arrivant à se dégager d'elle.

Rick avançait vers lui avec Judith dans ses bras. Putain, c'était une torture. Où était Merle putain ? Combien de temps allait-il devoir s'éloigner de tout le monde qui le regardait fixement avec leur triste regard à la con. Il espérait qu'ils allaient juste partir et le laisser tranquille. Il ne voulait pas se sentir comme ça. Il ne voulait rien sentir du tout.

« Je te dois tellement » commença Rick. « Mais la plus grosse dette, c'est cette petite juste ici. Merci. »

« On a dépassé tout ça. » dit Daryl, essayant d'écarter l'homme. Il mordait fortement sa lèvre pour se distraire. C'était une vieille habitude.

« Tu dois savoir que nous n'aurions jamais été aussi loin sans toi. Tu es le meilleur partenaire que je n'ai jamais eu. »

Putain. C'était si dur que ça ? Son ancien partenaire avait couché avec sa femme et avait essayé de le tuer.

« Tu es comme un frère pour moi. » dit Rick.

Daryl fixa le sol. Son traître de cœur espérait que c'était vrai. Comment tout aurait été différent si Rick était son frère.

Daryl arriva tout de même à lever le regard, ses yeux faisant le tour du groupe. Pas de Carol. Il était fâché avec elle depuis la nuit dernière. Sans réelle raison. Excepté le fait qu'elle l'avait embrassé ce matin là et qu'à la tombée de la nuit elle avait semblé être plutôt à l'aise avec cette idée. Et il avait ramené ce cerf qu'elle avait à peine touché.

Daryl réalisa que Rick était en train de lui tendre la main, alors il la serra rapidement et offrit un signe de tête à l'ensemble du groupe, espérant que ce soit suffisant pour les faire partir. Ça ne l'était pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil en l'air, vers la tour de garde une nouvelle fois, la colère grandissant en lui. Tout avait été compliqué et elle n'allait même pas lui dire au revoir ? Il réalisa que son cœur s'emballait et il le força à arrêter.

« Où est Merle ? » demanda Rick.

« Il sera là dans une minute. » dit Daryl comme si c'était vrai. « Peut-être que ce sera mieux si vous partez tous avant qu'il vienne ici. » Il grimaça au son qu'il donnait. C'était sûre qu'il voulait se débarrasser d'eux, mais c'était juste parce que c'était putain de dur et qu'ils ne rendaient pas les choses faciles en restant autour de lui à lui dire combien il allait leur manquer et qu'il était leur frère et toute cette merde. Dans très peu de temps, ils le feront pleurer comme une tapette et ensuite Merle serait totalement au dessus de ça. Ça n'en valait pas la peine.

« Carol monte la garde. » dit ensuite Maggie.

Daryl lança un regard vers elle. « J'ai pas besoin de savoir où est Carol putain. » cracha-t-il. Il n'avait pas prévu de dire ça. Il pouvait les voir s'échanger des regards comme s'ils savaient quelque chose à propos de lui et Carol. Et qu'il était en train de mentir. Et ils le savaient. Il devait toujours savoir où se trouvait Carol. C'était le but. Il ne regardait d'ailleurs jamais autre part avant d'avoir cherché son visage.

« Tu vas le regretter. » dit Maggie, sans avoir peur de lui.

Il l'ajoutera à cette putain de pile. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il parte à sa recherche. Pas avec tout le monde qui le fixait et attendait seul Dieu sait quoi. Ils restèrent donc étrangement là et Daryl se demanda s'il devait dire quelque chose d'autre pour que ses derniers mots pour eux ne soit pas aussi putain de dramatiques.

Il savait que Rick l'avait entendu au quasi même instant que lui. Il leva le regard et vu l'homme le fixer du regard, en prenant soudainement conscience de leur situation.

« Vite, tout le monde ! » les pressa Rick, en tournant autour d'eux. Ils se forcèrent tous à écouter.

« C'est un camion ? » demanda Glenn.

« Quelque chose de plus lourd. » dit Daryl. « Peut-être qu'un d'entre de leur camion armé dont Michonne nous a parlé. »

« Alors ils arrivent ? » demanda Maggie.

Rick déposa le bébé dans les bras de Beth. « Partez, vite. Enfermez-vous dans le bloc C. Prenez tout ce que vous pourrez trouver. Spécialement le lait maternisé et de la nourriture. On pourra chercher le reste plus tard. »

« On part en fuite ? » demanda Maggie.

« J'ai besoin de voir ce qui nous attend. » dit Rick. « Mais on a besoin de se préparer pour tout. Carl, pars avec Beth. Protège-les. » Rick regarda Daryl. « Tu devrais récupérer merle et partir pendant qu'il en est encore temps. »

« T'es fou ouais. » dit Daryl, agacé.

Rick ne cacha pas son soulagement. « Viens avec moi, » dit-il, se dirigeant à nouveau vers la prison. « On a besoin de fusils. »

Daryl resta sur place.

« Quoi ? » demanda Rick.

« J'ai ce dont j'ai besoin. » dit Daryl, en attrapant son arbalète et son pistolet dans sa moto. Il jeta un œil vers la tour. « Je ne la laisse pas hors de ma vue. » ajouta-t-il simplement. « Je monterais là haut pour voir le problème. Si on peut l'entendre, elle devrait être capable de voir quelque chose. »

Rick acquiesça et se retira. Daryl jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour chercher un signe de vie de Merle. « Fils de pute. » marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il entrait dans la tour et commençait à grimper les escaliers.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce seizième chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plût en tout cas. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, je répondrais avec plaisir :) Keep on walking !**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est une traduction de la superbe histoire de Gone Random. Le titre original est The Choice. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si vous avez une quelconque remarque sur ma façon de traduire, vous pouvez me le faire remarquer.**_

_**Un grand merci à Darylina (Guest) et Soso77 (Merci de votre fidélité d'ailleurs *_*) et Saam (Guest) (tu écris bien la review à moi mais je la transmet à l'auteur, donc en gros tu t'adresse à nous deux ;P) pour leur review. Ça me fait chaud au **_**_cœur, c'est fou._**

_**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Et l'histoire appartient à Gone Random, je ne fait que traduire. Voici le lien de l'original : /s/8769968/1/The-Choice (je ne comprend pas, les liens ne veulent pas se mettre en entier ^^)**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

« Une horde. » Les mots avaient quasiment dépassé la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque la porte de la tour s'ouvrit violemment révélant Daryl cette fois-ci. Michonne s'était reculé et Merle avait posé sa main contre sa hanche, lui permettant de baisser plus facilement son arme et hors de sa cible originale.

Daryl leva un de ses sourcils et les indiqua du doigt, mais Carol ne pouvait pas être sûre s'il ciblait Michonne ou Merle. « Où étiez-vous ? » demanda-t-il ne colère.

« Je fais juste mes adieux. » dit facilement Merle, sans laisser partir Carol. « Ne tires pas. » dit-il doucement à ses oreilles. « Garde tes balles pour les geeks. »

« On n'ira nulle par pour l'instant. » dit Daryl. Il marcha quelques pas en direction de la balustrade, se plaçant entre Carol et Merle.

« Ouais, on les a vu. Putain, c'est une belle vue, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle est bien plus grande que la horde qui a envahie la ferme. » dit Carol. « Tu crois que le grillage va tenir ? »

« Une horde ? » Daryl regarda vers l'est, là où ils étaient en train de pointer le doigt. « J'étais en train de parler d'eux. » dit-il, en indiquant la direction opposée.

Carol pouvait distinguer de loin le convoie de véhicule qui arrivait vers eux. « C'est un tank ? »

Merle grogna pour confirmer.

« Il arrive. » dit Michonne, en les rejoignant devant la balustrade.

« Ouais, mais il vient pour moi, ou pour toi ? » grognait Merle.

« Tu l'as trahi. » dit Michonne.

« Tu lui as crevé un œil. » la contra-t-il. « Je suppose qu'il va me faire sauter la cervelle et s'envoyer direct le plat principal. Il attend ta tête pour sa collection. »

« Laisse le essayer. » déclara Michonne.

« Je ne comprends pas. » lui confessa Carol.

« Le Gouverneur a crée cette horde. » dit Merle. « Il vous attaque des deux côtés maintenant. Peu importe si les barrières tiendront. Tu penses que les tanks sont pour quoi ? Il va vous dégager d'ici et tuer autant de personnes qu'il le pourra. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Carol se tourna vers Daryl qui fixait l'horizon. « On devrait aller prendre plus d'armes ? Mettre quelqu'un dans l'autre tour ? »

Daryl secoua la tête et se tourna pour la regarder. « On doit se tirer d'ici. » dit-il.

« Partir ? » Carol se figea. Comment pouvaient-ils abandonner cet endroit qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal trouver ? Comment pouvaient-ils retourner vivre au jour le jour, en dehors des voitures ? Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle s'était sentie en sécurité la nuit, enfermé tranquillement dans leur cellule. Il lui prit un moment pour reconnaître la sensation de doigts qui la touchaient doucement.

« Aller. » dit-il, sans la regarder directement, mais en prenant sa main. « On a pas trop de temps. »

Carol laissa Daryl lui tirer sur la main, il s'arrêta assez longtemps pour faire signe à Michonne de descendre les escaliers. Carol tourna son regard vers Merle et se demanda comment il pouvait sembler si calme.

Rick les attendait au bas des escaliers. « De quoi ça à l'air ? »

« C'est pas bon. » dit Daryl, honnête. « Ils ont de gros équipements venant par là, incluant un tank. Et une horde va venir nous attaquer de l'est. On devrait dégager avant qu'on se fasse encercler. »

Rick acquiesça une fois et Carol le vit accepter tout ce que disait Daryl. « Okay, on dégage. Venez tout le monde. » dit-il a Glenn. « On doit bouger vite. »

« Comment ? » demanda Carol. Personne d'autre n'avait fait le calcul ? «Nous n'avons que deux véhicules. Nous ne pouvons pas tous entrer dans le (*)_Hyundrai et le Ram_. »

« Combien sommes-nous ? » demanda Daryl.

« Seize. » dit Rick après un calcul rapide.

« Mais putain comment est-ce arrivé ? » demanda Daryl.

« Le groupe de Tyreese. Tu n'as pas eu la chance de vraiment les rencontrer. Axel. Michonne. Merle. » grimaça Rick. « Nous avons perdu le souterrain quand Glenn et Maggie ont été enlevés. »

« Putain, ajoutes ça sur mon tableau. » cracha Merle. « Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. On dirait qu'on est piégé, petit frère. » Merle hocha la tête en direction de la moto. « Ça fait deux. »

Carol sentit la poigne de Daryl se resserrer autour de sa main. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il la tenait encore. Elle essaya de tendre ses doigts pour laisser circuler le sang mais il ne rendait pas ça facile.

« Mettons Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Beth et Carl dans le Hyundrai. » décida Rick. « Ils peuvent prendre Judith. »

« Carol, je te prendrais pour conduire le Ram. Je sais que tu tires plutôt bien, mais nous sommes dans l'urgence et nous ne pouvons pas perdre trop de munitions. »

« Pas de problème. » s'entendit dire Carol. Les autres courraient vers l'extérieur dorénavant avec le bébé et quelques autres ramassaient rapidement les sacs.

« Carl, tu restes avec Beth et le bébé. » Rick donnait les instructions. « Tu les prends en charge, compris. »

« J'ai compris. » dit Carl, en chargeant les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture.

Carol lança un regard à Daryl qui n'avait ni bougé ni dit quelque chose. « Tu vas devoir me laisser partir. » dit-elle, en tirant un peu sur sa main.

« Carol, nous allons juste pousser le grillage et sortir à travers ce champ. Crois-tu que tu peux gérer ça ? » demanda Rick.

« Oui. » dit-elle, se sentant un ton plus sûr qu'elle ne l'était vraiment.

« Nous nous heurterons à la horde par là. » indiqua Daryl.

« Je préférerais tenter ma chance avec quelques rôdeurs qu'avec quoi que ce soit que le Gouverneur et ses gars sont en train de nous concocter. » déclara Rick.

Carol tira sur sa main une nouvelle fois. Les autres étaient en train de se presser vers les voitures et de s'empiler dans l'arrière de la camionnette.

« Daryl, » commença Carol, mais il la poussa avec lui, en l'emmenant quelques pas à l'écart du groupe.

« Je n'aime pas ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix. » dit-il. « Il faut que j'emmène Merle. »

« Bien sûr. » dit Carol. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il allait faire quoique soit d'autre.

« Je serais juste derrière toi. Tu vas droit devant et vite et ne regarde pas en arrière. »

« Bien. » accepta Carol. « Je suppose que tu as attendu trop longtemps pour partir. » dit-elle. Il libéra sa main par la suite et la regarda.

« Je t'attendais. » admit-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'voulais un autre au revoir. » marmonna-t-il. Mais elle l'avait entendu.

« Je ne comprend pas. » lui confessa-t-elle. « J'croyais que tu étais énervé contre moi. »

« Nan. » dit Daryl, en regardant autour d'eux. « Je serais énervé si tu te faisais mordre. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux. » dit Carol. « Toi fais attention. »

« Daryl ! On y va ! » appelait Merle.

Carol était prête à aller rejoindre le groupe lorsqu'elle sentit de durs doigts attraper son menton. Avant qu'elle ne puisse le questionner sur ses agissements, les lèvres de Daryl rencontrèrent les siennes. Il la laissa partir assez brusquement et s'éloigna en direction de Merle qui était en train de siffler.

Carol brisa son regard de Daryl qui reculait et courut en direction de la camionnette. Elle boucla sa ceinture de sécurité et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour vérifier que tout le monde était à bord.

« Défonces tout et roule très vite. » dit Rick tandis qu'il chargeait les armes.

« Je déteste quitter cet endroit. » dit-elle tandis qu'elle donnait de la vitesse au véhicule.

« Il y aura d'autres endroits. » dit Rck.

Carol dirigea la camionnette à travers le grillage et dans le champ. Un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur confirma que les autres les suivaient de près.

« Juste avance vers eux un peu et ensuite tourne à droite. » indiqua Rick. «Il a pensé que nous serions effrayé par la horde. Il nous donne notre plan de sortie. »

Presque au moment où Rick avait dit cela, ils entendirent des coups de feu. Carol regarda dans le rétroviseur une nouvelle fois et il n'y avait aucun signe des autres.

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda-t-elle, en sentant la panique prendre le contrôle sur elle. «Tu peux les voir ? »

« La moto est à terre. » dit Rick.

Carol fit un cercle pour retourner à l'endroit où Glenn s'était arrêté pour aider.

« Pars ! » ordonna Rick à l'égard du jeune homme. « On prend la relève. Je veux que les enfants soient loin d'ici. »

Carol descendit de la camionnette et courut vers la moto. Daryl était en train d'attraper son sac et de tirer, rôdeurs après rôdeur tandis qu'il essayait d'aider Merle à se lever.

« Viens, » dit Carol, se baissant et aidant à porter Merle. « Es-tu mordu ? »

« Qui, le vieux Merle ? » ricana-t-il. « Les geeks préfèrent la viande tendre. »

« Laisse la moto ! »ordonna Rick. Il sauta sur le siège du conducteur tandis que Carol et Daryl aidaient Merle à se serrer à l'arrière du véhicule.

« On pourra revenir pour elle. » promit Daryl à son frère.

« Ne t'embête pas. » dit Merle. « J'peux pas le conduire de toute façon. »

Rick reprit la route et Carol agrippa un côté du véhicule pour éviter de se faire éjecter. Elle remarqua ensuite ses mains, couvertes de sang. Elle leva le regard, alarmée.

« Merle leva un doigt vers ses lèvres et secoua la tête. « C'est rien d'autre qu'une égratignure. »

« Un rôdeur ? »

« Un gentil coup de feu. » grimaça-t-il. « Aussi sympathique que je peux arriver à être. Vous allez causer ma mort un de ses quatre. »

Carol était horrifiée et déplaça son regard vers sa blessure.

« Relax, Max. » dit-il, en poussant ses mains loin de lui. « Je déconnais. »

« Seul Merle peut tuer Merle. » dit confidentiellement Daryl, en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

* * *

_(*) Des marques de voitures._

**Voilà ! Ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plût. Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, je le transmettrais à l'auteur avec plaisir ! Keep on walking**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est une traduction de la superbe histoire de Gone Random. Le titre original est The Choice. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si vous avez une quelconque remarque sur ma façon de traduire, vous pouvez me le faire remarquer.**_

_**Un grand merci à Darylina (Guest), à Soso77, à Meekie-fr et à ****lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**_ _** pour leur **__**review. Ça me extrèmement plaisir de savoir que je n'écris pas cette fiction dans le vide et que des gens la suivent =) En tout cas, je tenais à vous dire que grâce à vous (plus tous les visiteurs anonymes ;P), nous avons dépassés les 1000 vues ! C'est énorme ! Merci à toutes et à tous ! **_

_**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Et l'histoire appartient à Gone Random, je ne fait que traduire. Voici le lien de l'original : /s/8769968/1/The-Choice (je ne comprend pas, les liens ne veulent pas se mettre en entier ^^)**_

_**Bonne lecture **_

* * *

La camionnette continuait de lutter contre le terrain boueux tandis que Rick essayait de les diriger au sommet de la clairière où la horde semblait être un peu moins dense. Glenn et les autres ne pouvaient plus être dans leur champ de vision pour très longtemps.

« Gardez des balles, couilles molles ! » Daryl tira sur l'un des étrangers. « La seule chose que vous allez blesser c'est l'un d'entre nous. »

« Vas au diable, frérot. » dit Merle, attachant une lame à son moignon. « Je vais marcher. » Après ça, Merle poussa la portière du véhicule et trancha le rôdeur le plus proche de lui.

« Reste dans la voiture. » dit Daryl à Carol tandis qu'il sautait et rejoignait son frère. Il prit un moment pour regarder Merle. Cet homme n'avait peur de rien. Il ne ralentissait même pas son allure. Il transperça un autre rôdeur et fit un large sourire à Daryl. Il était juste sorti pour une petite promenade.

Cela lui rappelait nettement quand toute cette merde leur était tombée dessus. Aussi pressé qu'il l'avait été, Merle avait été une machine. Il était fait pour ce monde. Tout ce qu'avait dû faire Daryl était de le suivre.

Le camion percuta une profonde (*)ornière sur le sol par la suite, dangereusement, et renversant sa cargaison dans le champ. Carol fut sur ses pieds avec son arme en quelques secondes et Daryl se sentit s'emplir de fierté. La plupart des autres personnes se bousculaient et prenaient différentes directions dans une panique folle.

« Combien d'efforts de plus tu veux faire pour garder ces idiots en vie ? » demanda Merle, en observant le chaos causé. Daryl haussa simplement les épaules, refusant d'être embarrassé par son penchant naturel à vouloir les aider. Merle était indifférent, il le savait. Mais cela signifiait que Daryl pouvait probablement compter sur lui pour le suivre. Au moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son propre cou se briser. Ou qu'il s'ennuie.

« Tu dois aller autre part ? » demanda Daryl.

« Putain, » Merle roula des yeux. « Ces connards ont vraiment déteins sur toi. J'peux difficilement voir le Dixon en toi dorénavant. » Mais Merle le suivit en direction de Carol, nonchalamment en train de poignarder les geeks qui s'approchaient.

Michonne était là, tranchant les rôdeurs comme du beurre.

« Ton sang va les attirer. » Elle montra Merle du doigt, dont le T-shirt et la taille étaient tâchés de sang provenant de sa blessure.

Carol s'approcha de lui une nouvelle fois et révéla avec succès cette fois-ci le dessous de son T-shirt là où la balle l'avait transpercé.

« J'te l'avais dit. » dit Merle, en rabaissant son T-shirt.

Michonne ouvrit le rôdeur mort à ses pieds et commença à en extraire le sang et les boyaux pour les mettre sur ses bras et ses vêtements.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, espèce de malade ? » demanda Merle, en reculant d'un pas.

« Ça masque notre odeur. » expliqua Michonne. « Je pense que c'est plus intelligent d'avancer par là. »

« Je prendrais pas de bain de rôdeur. » dit Merle. Ça amusait Daryl de voir à quel point son frère semblait dégoûté.

« Peut-être juste un peu par-dessus ta blessure. » suggéra Daryl.

« Tu trouves ça très hygiénique ? » demanda Merle, consterné.

« Après toutes les pétasses que tu t'es tapé ? » le questionna Daryl.

« Ta gueule. » Merle pointa son doigt vers le visage de Daryl. « Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » demanda-t-il directement à Carol.

« Je vois pas le mal à ça. On est tous infectés de toute façon. » affirma Carol. Merle y pensa pendant quelques secondes et donna ensuite un vif acquiescement de tête, soulevant son T-shirt et indiquant à Carol de le faire. Il fixa Daryl du regard tandis que Carol appliquait la substance visqueuse du rôdeur et Daryl pouvait seulement se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre eux deux pour que Merle démontre un tel degré de confiance.

« Okay, » dit Merle d'un ton bourru, semblant un peu vert. « Tout le monde est là, allons vers le sud. » Il roula des yeux une nouvelle fois alors que personne ne le suivait.

« Où sont les autres ? » criait Rick de la camionnette. Daryl ne connaissait pas assez bien leur visage pour les chercher.

« Retournez au véhicule ! Nous pouvons le faire jusqu'à la route principale. » les pressa Rick.

Daryl crut voir Tyreese courir à travers le champ à distance. Ils se tenaient là au milieu d'une horde pendant que les autres avaient fait la plus intelligente des choses et avaient continué à avancer.

« Daryl ! » appela Rick. Daryl couru en direction du camion qui était toujours basculé, en un angle gênant. Axel était dorénavant derrière les roues tandis que Rick tentait de pousser le véhicule hors du fossé. Daryl ajouta son poids et le camion se redressa.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda Rick.

« Ils se sont tirés. J'ai pas capté dans quelle direction. »

Ils entendirent tous quelqu'un pleurer de douleur. Carol commença à se retirer à travers le champ et Daryl maudit silencieusement la femme. Qui que ce soit, ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider. Il vit Merle s'avancer pour la suivre à contrecœur.

Quand il entendit le coup de feu en premier lieu, il assumait qu'il s'agisse d'un de ceux qui s'était fait prendre par les rôdeurs. Il réalisa rapidement à quel point il se trompait. Les balles volaient sur le devant du camion. Daryl s'esquiva derrière celui-ci avec Rick.

« Ils sont du côté totalement opposé du champ. » dit Rick, vérifiant son pistolet. Il resta en position et jeta un vif coup d'œil dans le camion. « Ils ont eu Axel. »

« On doit aller vers ses arbres. » dit Daryl. « C'est notre seule chance. » Il regarda aux alentours et vit que Michonne s'était déjà enfuie. Il regarda ensuite fixement la camionnette, pour voir où Carol et Merle étaient. Elle était toujours debout plus loin dans le champ.

« Putain ! Carol ! » appela-t-il. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face. N'avait-elle pas réalisé qu'il était en train de se faire tirer dessus ? « Baisses-toi ! »

Il était prêt à la poursuivre mais Rick lui attrapa par le bras et le poussa vers le sol. « Tu ne seras pas bien pour elle si tu te fais tirer dessus. » dit Rick. « Merle est avec elle. » observa Rick.

Daryl observa Merle continuer d'avancer vers Carol. Elle semblait confuse. Elle leva une main vers sa tête et se détourna d'eux une nouvelle fois.

« Est-elle blessée ? » demanda Daryl, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine.

« J'peux pas te le certifier. Elle est toujours debout. » dit Rick.

Daryl se demanda pourquoi les coups de feu avaient cessé. Qu'attendaient-ils ? Un autre coup d'œil lui indiqua que Merle pensait la même chose. Son frère accélérait son allure et finit par courir. C'était comme si ça avait été un signal qu'ils avaient attendu et les tirs recommencèrent de plus belle. Daryl observait impuissant tandis que son frère atteins finalement Carol. Il l'attrapa d'une bonne poignée de main et tourna son corps, l'utilisant pour la protéger. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol.

« Merle ! » cria Daryl. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? » Daryl balança la main de Rick loin de lui et laissa le camion qui lui servait d'abri, courant vers l'endroit où Merle et Carol avaient disparu.

* * *

_(*) un cul de poule_

**Voilà ! Ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plût. J'ai vraiment adoré le traduire celui-là, bien qu'il soit un peu dégeu lol N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, je le transmettrais à l'auteur avec plaisir ! Keep on walking**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est une traduction de la superbe histoire de Gone Random. Le titre original est The Choice. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si vous avez une quelconque remarque sur ma façon de traduire, vous pouvez me le faire remarquer.**_

_**Alors tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de l'attente. J'ai eu une semaine de dingue ! J'ai été à l'auto écolé mardi et Mercredi, puis j'ai eu une journée avec mes potes le jeudi. J'ai été à la Japan Expo vendredi et acheté un super T-Shirt TWD par la même occasion ("Sorry Brother" avec Daryl en photo j'adore !) donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster. Donc désolé et j'espère que ce chapitre me permettra de me faire pardonner :) Voilà la parenthèse "Laura raconte sa Life" est terminée :)**_

_**Un grand merci à Darylina (Guest), à Saam (Guest), à Soso77, à Meekie-fr et à ****lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**_ _**pour leur **__**review. Merci pour les compliments sur la traduction aussi, c'est super ! J'essaie vraiment de m'améliorer pour que ce soit une lecture plus agréable pour vous donc merci =) Merci à toutes et à tous les visiteurs anonymes aussi. **_

_**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Et l'histoire appartient à Gone Random, je ne fait que traduire. Voici le lien de l'original : /s/8769968/1/The-Choice (je ne comprend pas, les liens ne veulent pas se mettre en entier ^^)**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Il ne sentait aucune douleur. Il savait que c'était faux. Il savait qu'il était blessé comme un vrai fils de pute. Il sentait l'herbe haute qui brossait son bras nu. Il sentait le sol rigide comme de l'argile en dessous de lui. Et cette petite souris qui le bordait dans ses bras comme s'il était un bébé.

Il avait prit la tête de Carol de ses mains tandis qu'ils tombaient. Le bout de ses doigts explorait avec précaution la large traînée de sang qu'il découvrait là. Elle avait dû se heurter la tête lorsqu'elle avait été éjectée hors du camion. Elle avait erré autour du champ pendant les coups de feu comme un vrai petit chiot égaré, mais c'était compréhensif dorénavant. Putain de sale commotion.

« T'es réveillée, la souris ? » demanda Merle, d'une voix dure. Ça demandait beaucoup plus effort qu'il aurait imaginé de soupirer ces quelques mots. « Aller maintenant. » essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois. « Tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir tes jolis petits yeux ou je vais devoir t'y obliger. » Elle se retourna dans ses bras et le regarda.

« Te voilà. » grimaça-t-il. « T'es blessé ? »

« Je ne crois pas. » dit-elle après un instant. Elle bougea pour se relever, mais il resserra sa poigne sur elle.

« Pas maintenant. Ils regardent. On doit rester à terre. »

Il toussa par la suite et sentit sa bouche se remplir de sang. Il tourna la tête et cracha. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face à Carol, elle le fixait, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

« Deviens pas trop mélo avec moi, ma douce. Le vieux Merle ne vaut aucune de tes larmes. »

La femme secoua la tête. « Qui t'as raconté ça ? » dit-elle ?

Merle aurait ri, mais il savait que ses poumons n'en avaient pas la force.

Il se souvenait de cette femme. Il l'avait remarqué dès leur arrivé. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait remarqué. Et il savait que Daryl l'avait remarqué aussi. Et ce n'était pas par la manière dont elle était frappée par ce connard avec qui elle était mariée. C'était une scène beaucoup trop familière. Non. C'était la façon dont elle était avec sa fille. La manière dont elle gardait toujours sa fille dans son champ de vision. La façon dont elle arrivait à être touchante ou à porter sa petite fille à bout de bras dans certains endroits. Le monde n'était plus aussi terrifiant pour Carol que pour sa fille, mais elle lui offrait une certaine sécurité au moins. A chaque moment, à chaque touché. Tout va bien, tout va bien. Maman est là. Tu es aimée. Ça avait été difficile de détourner le regard.

« On doit te sortir de là. » dit Carol, sa voix plus claire.

« Si le brouillard est levé alors tu sais. » dit Merle. « Daryl va venir. Il faut juste rester où on est. »

« Il va arriver. » acquiesça-t-elle. « T'as raison. Il t'aime. »

Merle grogna. « Ne te compte pas hors de l'équation. »

La femme l'ignora et bougea ses mains le long de son dos à la place, cherchant sa blessure. Merle siffla de douleur et lui grogna dessus. « Bas les pattes. »

« On doit garder une pression dessus, pour essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie. »

« Arrêtes. Arrêtes de faire des histoires et arrêtes de t'inquiéter. C'est fini. »

« Daryl n'acceptera pas ça. »

« Il a déjà fait son deuil une fois. » dit Merle. « Il va s'en sortir. »

« Tu es parti et t'es fait tué pour moi. » déclara-t-elle, ses yeux se remplissant encore de larmes. « Il ne te pardonnera pas. Aucun de nous. »

« Tais-toi, ma dame. J'ai pas fait grand-chose dont je suis fier dans ma vie. Laisse-moi juste profiter de ça. Putain, tu peux être un peu tranquille. »

Il sentit sa poigne se resserrer autour de sa main ensuite, la soulevant puis le tenant fermement contre sa poitrine.

« Doucement. » dit-elle. « Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Tu ne vas pas me foutre la trouille avec ça. J'ai vu ton cœur tendre. J'ai vu le bien en toi. »

« C'est Daryl le bon gars. » insista Merle.

« Peut-être qu'il a juste eu plus de chance pour l'être. » dit-elle. « Lui as-tu sauvé la mise ? Tu lui as donné ces chances ? »

Merle tourna la tête et cracha encore plus de sang. « Parfois. » murmura-t-il. « J'ai essayé. » Un milliers de souvenirs revinrent ensuite en flash dans son esprit. Terribles pour la plupart d'entre eux. Il n'avait pas été une bonne personne. N'avait pas été là pour Daryl. Excepté cette fois-là. Leur père avait mérité de mourir. Il était seulement désolé qu'il n'ait pas pu tuer ce bâtard lui-même. Mais il en avait prit la responsabilité. Il était plus fier de ça, s'il pouvait être fier de quoique ce soit.

« Il paraît surtout plus beau par comparaison. » blagua Merle. « Alors je finis ma route ici. La personne qui aurait pu y réchapper comme un saint, se tient à côté de moi. »

Elle le fit sursauter lorsqu'elle se plia et embrassa la jointure de ses doigts. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'était pas habitué à être touché sans que ça lui nuise.

« Tu es mon héros. » dit-elle. « Aujourd'hui, tu es mon héros. Chacun a son tour ces jours-ci. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est toi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. » Elle embrassa à nouveau sa main. Ses doigts reculèrent par réflexe mais elle ne les lâcha pas. « Merci. »

Il fut secouru d'une gêne plus longue par l'arrivée de Daryl. Son frère apparu, haletant et en s'essuyant précipitamment les yeux.

« Il était temps. » dit Merle. « Tu crois que j'ai toute la journée ? »

« Tu m'as l'air plutôt en forme, putain. » râla Daryl. Il se jeta à terre, s'asseyant en tailleur et plongeant son visage dans ses mains. Merle savait que Daryl avait accepté la situation.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? » demanda Merle. « Tu peux la ramener au camion ? »

Daryl ne répondit pas et Merle lui donna finalement un coup de pied dans le genou. « On a pas le temps pour que tu craques, princesse. »

« Vas te faire foutre. » dit Daryl, durement.

« Quoi, t'es triste ? » Le sourire de Merle vira rapidement à la grimace. « J'croyais que t'avais envie d'être comme ton grand frère ? Tu crois que j'aurais traîné par ici ? Tu dois couper tes poids lourds et partir. »

« Je ne te laisserais pas. » dit Daryl, incapable de le regarder.

« Tu commences à me faire bien chier. » L'attaqua Merle, ce qui le fit tousser. Il se tourna pour tousser une nouvelle fois et il regarda ensuite son frère. « Et pour les geeks ? Pour le Gouverneur ? La souris a été bousculée quand le camion s'est cassé la gueule. »

L'attention de son frère se tourna brusquement vers Carol. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vais bien. » dit-elle et Merle roula des yeux.

« Elle ne va pas bien. Putain, tu rends ça plus dur que nécessaire. Garde un œil sur elle. Elle a reçu un vilain coup. Elle était à l'ouest. »

« Je ne te quitte pas non plus. » dit-elle.

Merle posa sa tête par frustration et resta juste là, son énergie défaillante. Il entendait occasionnellement Daryl projeter des flèches. Pour prendre soin des geeks, il imaginait. Ils avaient plutôt diminué en nombre dorénavant, le plus gros de la horde probablement à la prison. Il pouvait imaginer ce qui était arrivé aux tireurs qui se tenaient de l'autre côté du champ. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui était arrivé au Gentil Policer. Ou combien de temps s'était écoulé.

Il devait s'être assoupi pendant un moment. Il sentit la main de Daryl se poser sur sa jambe. « Merle ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Merle, agacé. « T'es toujours là ? »

« J'tai dit que je ne partirais pas. » insista Daryl. « Tu souffre ? »

Merle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda s'agenouiller à côté de lui. « Nan. » lui assura-t-il. « J'suis surtout fatigué. »

« J'sais pas ce à quoi tu pensais. » murmura Daryl.

« Si, tu le sais. » dit Merle, sa voix devenu comme un soupir. Daryl s'approcha pour mieux l'entendre. « Tu as une vraie chance. Une vraie de vraie. Tu ferais mieux de la saisir putain. »

Daryl se prit la tête dans les mains. Pour tenter d'arrêter les larmes probablement. Ça ne marchait pas.

« Allez, » le pressa Merle. « J'suis presque parti. Dis-moi que tu vas la baiser. »

« Ta gueule. » la rejeta Daryl.

« Dis-toi que, si les choses avaient été différentes, je t'aurais laissé tomber et l'aurais gardée pour moi tout seul. » déclarait-il. « Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien. »

« Comme un hamster, peut-être. » lui proposa Daryl. « De toute façon, je t'aurais envoyé sur les fesses. »

« Tu aurais aimé essayer. » Merle laissa échapper un rire. Ça faisait mal. Daryl déplaça ses mains jusqu'à la poitrine de son frère et les laissa là, comme pour garder la trace de ces battements de cœur. Chacun de ses derniers.

« J'aurais souhaité que ce soit différent. » dit Daryl.

« Je sais. » Merle leva sa main, que Carol avait finalement libérée, et la plaça sur celle de Daryl. « On a bien couru. On est quasi indestructible quand on est ensemble putain. »

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça Daryl. « J'aurais pas du partir hier. C'est ma faute. »

Merle secoua la tête. « J'aurais pu nous faire partir plus tôt. Ça n'a plus d'importance. Je pense que tu es bien avec ces gens. C'est ta place. »

Daryl prit son visage dans ses mains, incapable de parler.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir laissé Papa lever la main sur toi. J'aurais dû être celui qui l'a arrêté. » dit Merle. « Tu étais juste un putain d'enfant. »

« Arrêtes. C'est bon. » insista Daryl.

« J'aurais souhaité que ce soit vrai. » dit Merle. « Tu arrêtes de cacher ces cicatrices. Tu n'as pas de quoi avoir honte. »

« J'ai pas honte. » dit Daryl. « Juste hideux. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » dit Merle. « Pour un Dixon, t'es devenu plutôt pas mal. » grogna-t-il, puis il toussa violemment, incapable de se contrôler pendant un moment. Les mains de Daryl cherchèrent à le calmer en lui massant la poitrine.

« Ne me quittes pas. » soupira Daryl. Le suppliant.

« Ta pas le choix, frangin. » admit Merle.

« T'as choisi de prendre ces balles. » l'accusa Daryl.

« Et elle en vaut la peine, n'est-ce pas ? Ne gâches pas ça. » dit Merle. « Tu as toujours été le meilleur de nous deux. Le meilleur de moi. »

« Merle. » dit Daryl. « J'ai besoin de toi, frangin. »

« Non. J'avais besoin de toi. »

« Et il était trop tard. » La voix de Daryl se brisa et il se rapprocha, presque couché le long de la poitrine de Merle.

« Non, frère. » Merle manquait d'air. « Tu m'as sauvé. Tu m'as toujours sauvé. »

* * *

**_Voilà pour ce chapitre 19 ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre en plus ... Notre aventure touche bientôt à sa fin ... *sors un premier mouchoir* J'essayerais de ne pas trop vous faire attendre cette fois-ci ;) _****_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir ! Keep on walking !_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est une traduction de la superbe histoire de Gone Random. Le titre original est The Choice. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si vous avez une quelconque remarque sur ma façon de traduire, vous pouvez me le faire remarquer.**_

_**Un grand merci à Darylina (Guest), à Saam (Guest), à Soso77, à Meekie-fr et à ****lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**_ _**pour leur **__**review. Merci pour les compliments sur la traduction aussi, ça me flatte énormément ! Merci à toutes et à tous les visiteurs anonymes aussi (alias "Les Timides" comme je les appelle ;P)**_

_**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. Et l'histoire appartient à Gone Random, je ne fait que traduire. Voici le lien de l'original : /s/8769968/1/The-Choice (je ne comprend pas, les liens ne veulent pas se mettre en entier ^^)**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Daryl resta à genou comme ça durant un très long moment, ses mains pressées contre la poitrine de Merle. Elle avait arrêté de s'élever avec chaque respiration. Il n'y avait plus de pouls à sentir contre sa paume. Merle était parti.

« C'est réel. » dit-il tout haut. Sa voix sonnait comme s'il était enroué à cause de ses cris, alors qu'il n'avait fait que de murmurer pendant tout ce temps.

Il posa sa tête par-dessus son frère, au-dessus de sa large poitrine silencieuse. Il comprenait ce qu'avait fait Merle et pourquoi, mais il était toujours en colère. Merle devait toujours avoir le dernier mot et il lui avait donné un dernier coup pour bien le montrer. Elle était là, tout près, il le savait. Le regardant, mais effrayée de l'approcher. Ayant peur de lui parler.

Daryl abattit sa main contre Merle, en grognant. Il le fit une fois de plus avant de se plier et de poser son oreille sur la poitrine de Merle. Rien. Mais Merle avait eu un cœur. Il battait en rythme, juste le même genre que n'importe qui.

Il l'entendit changer de position et savait ce à quoi elle pensait. Ça devait être fait. Même dans son chagrin il reconnut qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec une version rôdeur de Merle.

« Laisse-moi le faire. » dit-elle, parlant enfin. Tout en restant loin de lui. Sans le toucher.

« Non. » dit-il fermement. « J'm'en occupe. »

Une petite main portant un pistolet apparu dans son champ de vision. Il leva la main, pas pour le prendre, mais pour déplacer sa main à elle. Il était doux, mais il la sentit tout de même sauter discrètement en arrière à son touché.

« Trop bruyant. » expliqua-t-il. Il attrapa son arbalète et y plaça une flèche. Il prit un tout dernier instant pour fermer les yeux de son frère. Ensuite il s'accroupit et laissa une flèche se loger dans le crâne de son frère. Il se tourna de Merle par la suite et il décida qu'il ne regarderait plus.

« On doit partir. » dit-il, osant finalement regarder Carol dans les yeux. Elle dirigea son regard vers lui, ses yeux remplies de larmes menaçant de couler.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-elle. Elle plia ses bras autour de sa poitrine, comme pour essayer de les contrôler. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec ce genre de truc. Il se battait contre cette soudaine frustration qu'il était en train de sentir. Il plia ses propres bras, l'imitant.

« Il t'appréciait. » lui offrit-il. Il obtint un doux sourire pour son effort.

« Je crois que je l'aimais bien aussi. » dit-elle, son sourire éblouissant. Daryl l'aimait alors. Elle avait vu au-delà de ce que les autres voyaient. Il était reconnaissant qu'il y ait au moins une dernière personne qui partagerait sa douleur. Ça le rendait bizarrement heureux pour Merle. Que Merle avait été capable de la toucher au cœur malgré lui.

Daryl prit une profonde inspiration et la laissa doucement l'air sortir hors de ses poumons, son estomac serré à cause des nerfs. « Hey, » dit-il, l'arrêtant alors qu'elle revenait vers les autres. Elle attendit, les bras enroulés fermement autour d'elle-même. «Je pourrais peut-être être d'attaque pour un câlin. » lui confia-t-il.

Ce fut les seuls encouragements dont elle avait besoin. Elle le rejoint une seconde plus tard, ses bras autour de lui, pressant son corps contre le sien. Il prit son temps pour entourer son propre bras autour d'elle, posant sa tête pour qu'elle puisse être contre son épaule. Sans penser qu'il pressait doucement ses lèvres contre son cou. Elle le tint plus fort encore.

Ils restèrent là pendant un moment avant que Daryl ne la repousse à contrecœur « On ferait mieux d'y aller. » dit-il, en essuyant une dernière fois son œil. Il la prit par la main et la guida vers l'endroit d'où il était venu, à travers les arbres de l'autre côté de la camionnette.

Ils prirent leur temps, accroupit le long de l'herbe haute, marquant des pauses fréquemment pour écouter. Il n'entendait aucun coup de feu depuis un moment. Le soleil montrait qu'il était plus de neuf heures.

Finalement ils arrivèrent au niveau du camion, mais ne pouvaient voir personne. « Pssst ! » appelait Daryl.

« Ici. » répondit Rick, sortant de quelques arbres derrière eux. Tyreese était avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Daryl.

« C'était juste un camion qui couvrait ce champ. » expliqua Rick. « Tyreese a fait le tour et leur a pris pendant qu'ils étaient distraits. »

« Tu nous as juste attendu tout ce temps ? » l'accusa Daryl.

« Je voulais que tu ais autant de temps dont tu avais besoin. » dit Rick. Il s'avança, plaça une main sur l'épaule de Daryl. « Je suis désolé pour ton frère. »

Daryl hocha juste la tête, il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Carol serra sa main un peu plus fort.

« C'est tout ? » Daryl montra le petit groupe.

« Et Sasha. » dit Rick, en pointant la jeune femme du doigt qui se tenait à côté du véhicule. « Michonne s'est tiré. Les autres sont morts. »

« Et Glenn ? » demanda Carol.

« Je lui ai dit de prendre la fuite. Il a écouté. » dit Rick.

« On doit les trouver. » dit immédiatement Carol.

« J'adorerais ça. Mais où doit-on commencer ? » demanda Rick.

Daryl avança vers le camion et en sortit son sac. De la poche, il extirpa la carte qu'Hershel lui avait donnée. « On devrait commencer par là. » suggéra-t-il.

Rick était sans voix mais soulagé. « C'est l'idée d'Hershel. » admit Rick. « Je ne croyais pas que ce serait utile. »

« Ça a fini par l'être. » marmonna Daryl. « Je vais conduire. »

Ensuite Daryl se tourna vers Carol, se souvenant de ce que Merle lui avait dit. « Viens là. » Il commença à déplacer ces doigts dans ses cheveux, cherchant la blessure. Elle grinça des dents lorsqu'il la trouva. « Alors tu vas bien. » dit-il, en secouant la tête. « Tu t'assoies à côté de moi. Pas de longue sieste. »

Rick prit place de l'autre côté de Carol et Tyreese et Sasha sautèrent à l'arrière. Les autres avaient deux ou trois heures d'avance sur eux, alors ils avaient l'espoir qu'ils puissent les rattraper.

« On peut s'arrêter un peu pour l'enterrer. » suggéra Carol, juste au moment où Daryl allait mettre le camion en route. Il se givra, se souvenant des mots de Glenn. « On enterre ceux qu'on aime. »

Il imaginait Merle étalé dans cette petite, clairière tacheté, en faisant face au ciel au-dessus. Le vent soufflant à travers la longue étendue d'herbe, dansant contre sa peau froide. Une flèche logée entre ses yeux.

Il remonta plus loin dans ses souvenirs à la recherche d'un instant précieux. Un seul moment. Deux frères dans la forêt. Un chargé de ses 14 ans, mais étant finalement assez grand pour tenir un arc. L'autre, déjà un homme, normalement rude, mais doux et patient ce jour-là. Il enseigne à son jeune frère à se servir d'un arc. Pour chasser. Et bien qu'ils ne le sachent pas encore, pour survivre.

Le garçon est anxieux pour le satisfaire et minutieux pour ne pas l'énerver. Il apprend vite. Avant que le jour prenne fin, il avait sa première prise. Son frère lui donne une tape dans le dos, fier. Le garçon se laisse sourire. C'est le plus heureux moment de sa jeune vie.

Daryl pensait qu'il pourrait finalement comprendre l'incapacité de Carol à assister aux funérailles de Sophia

« Merle n'aurait pas accroché pour toutes ces conneries de sentiments. » dit Daryl, libérant le frein et il continua sa route.

_(*)_ Il savait, non loin de l'endroit où reposait Merle, que le Triomphe se servira de la marque de son frère.

La Fin.

* * *

_(*) J'ai eu un peu de mal à la traduire celle-là ! En plus c'est la phrase de conclusion alors je vous dis pas combien je suis peu fière en ce moment. Enfin ! J'espère qu'elle est quand même un peu compréhensible. _

**_Voilà pour ce chapitre 20 ! Ce qui clos notre aventure les amis. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié la balade et que vous en ressortez grandi ... Non je rigole ! J'espère juste que vous avez aimé tout simplement. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont aidé à améliorer cette fiction : Darylina, Soso77G (Oh il y a un G à la fin je l'oublis à chaque fois ! La honte ! Désolé ...), Mekkie-fr, Saam et lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY pour toutes leurs reviews ! Leur fidélité. Merci aux followers aussi. Merci d'avoir "suivis" cette histoire (C'est trop bizarre comme terme). Merci aussi à tout ceux que je n'ai pas cité. Et le meilleur pour la fin : Un GRAND merci à Tracy qui m'a si gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction ! Parce que sans elle rien n'aurait été possible._**

**_Tant qu'à moi, je me retire dans ma campagne isolée à réfléchir à des fictions à vous montrer. J'en écrirais d'autres de ma propre invention j'en ai une dans ma tête en ce moment ... Keep on walking ! _**


End file.
